Ashen Love
by LesMizerables
Summary: Cinta itu kelabu seperti pelangi yang disertai hujan deras, menutupi warna indahnya dan hanya mencantumkan warna kusam. Mencintaimu itu menyakitkan, tapi membencimu justru lebih menusukku lagi. Entah apakah cinta kelabu ini akan menjadi berwarna? atau akan tetap kelabu bahkan akan pergi menjauh? AU! [Levi x Mikasa / RivaMika]
1. Chapter 1

_**Shingeki No Kyojin**_ _ **進撃の巨**_ _ **人**_ _ **© Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Romance/Drama**_

 _ **Warning! :**_

 _ **AU, OOC, Typo terselip, EYD sadis, Alurnya terbang kemana-mana dan gaje, no LEMON just LIME #maybe, rate M karena ada diselipkan bahasa yang agak rude ._.**_

 _ **Don't like? Don't Read,ok? :D tapi review boleh lah hehe..**_

 _ **Happy Reading! Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mikasa Ackerman, seorang remaja yang sangat tertutup, jarang berbaur dengan orang lain, tapi sangat akrab dengan kedua sahabatnya itu, Eren Jaeger dan Armin Arlert. Walau Eren dan Armin terlihat lugu, tapi Mikasa tidak pernah merasa risih dengan kehadiran mereka yang justru membuat Mikasa tidak kesepian dan menutup diri lebih jauh lagi. Dan kali ini, mereka berencana akan berlibur bertiga ke Swiss, negara yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenali, tapi negara yang selalu ingin mereka datangi dengan alasan tidak jelas, _sightseeing_.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Eren kepada Mikasa dan Armin.

Mereka berdua mengangguk sambil membawa tas punggung dan koper mereka yang sangat tidak cocok untuk berlibur selama 4 hari itu.

"Sebelum ke bandara, ayo kita beli beberapa cemilan!" ajak Armin dengan wajah lugu yang memohon itu.

"Kita ini akan ke Swiss, akan sangat memalukan membawa 1 tas berisi makanan Jepang. Kita kan bisa mencoba cemilan di Swiss. Tahan dirimu, Armin." Protes Mikasa.

Tidak lama, mereka akhirnya pergi menuju bandara dengan taksi.

Walau perasaan senang dan canggung mereka tercampur, mereka tetap memiliki semangat karena akhirnya apa yang mereka harapkan sejak lama dapat terpenuhi.

Waktu terus berjalan dan tidak lama mereka pun sampai di bandara , mereka sangat terpukau dengan bandara yang terlihat bersih dan mewah itu sampai-sampai menghabiskan waktu untuk berfoto di setiap sudut bandara, apa yang mereka lakukan itu tentu memberikan orang-orang gambaran bahwa mereka adalah remaja-remaja yang belum pernah merasakan yang namanya berterbangan dengan pesawat, walau sebenarnya mereka sudah pernah sekali.

"Sudah jam 9 tepat, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap ke pesawat." Ajak Eren.

"Eren, pesawat kita akan terbang pukul 9.10. Waktu kita hanya 10 menit. Kita bisa telat!" seru Armin yang membuat Mikasa dan Eren ikut cemas.

Mereka memberikan koper berat mereka kepada petugas untuk disimpan di bagasi bagian luar pesawat, dan mereka langsung berlari dengan sangat kencangnya menuju pesawat mereka.

Mikasa mengalami sedikit kendala dengan syal yang dia kenakan itu, walau Mikasa lah yang lebih kuat daripada kedua sahabatnya itu, tapi kendala ini benar-benar menghancurkan reputasinya, karena angin kencang dari _fan_ bandara itu sangat mengarah ke wajahnya, syal itu jadi menutupi wajahnya.

 _Duggg.._

Mikasa terjatuh dan melepas syalnya itu, entahlah dia menabrak apa, tapi sialnya, ia tertinggal, Eren dan Armin sudah lebih dahulu pergi mengejar penerbangannya dan tidak menyadari kalau mereka melupakan Mikasa.

"Bunuh saja aku disini, sialan!" gerutunya yang membuatnya dilihati orang-orang yang melewatinya.

Mikasa merasa malu tapi kakinya terasa pegal dan sakit untuk menumpunya berdiri.

Dia sangat berusaha keras untuk berdiri, walau akhirnya berhasil, tapi kakinya masih sakit.

"Hey kau! Gadis kecil payah, kalau lari gunakan matamu juga." Bentak seorang pemuda yang ternyata sempat tertabrak oleh Mikasa.

"A-Ah.. Gomennasai. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Kata Mikasa sambil membungkuk.

"Kau membuat barang-barangku jatuh semua tau! Seenaknya saja kau mengatakan maaf kepadaku, kau pikir maaf dapat menyelesaikan segalanya, hah!" bentak pemuda itu semakin keras.

"Setidaknya aku sudah meminta maaf ya, pendek." Bentak Mikasa balik, dia tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya itu karena dia sudah dikejar oleh waktu dan sekarang mendapat masalah dengan pemuda misterius aneh.

Baru saja pemuda itu ingin menarik Mikasa, salah satu teman dari pemuda itu datang.

"Kita harus segera pergi ke penerbangan kita, Levi." Kata teman pemuda itu sambil memunguti barang-barang pemuda itu.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, mereka memilih untuk pergi ke penerbangan mereka itu.

"Pendek sialan!" omel Mikasa dalam hatinya. Mikasa pun kembali berlari mengejar penerbangannya juga, walau kakinya masih sedikit kaku.

Pas saat pramugari ingin menutup pintu pesawat, Mikasa sudah berhasil memasuki pesawat itu, ia langsung menghampiri Eren dan Armin yang sudah duduk santai di tempatnya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Armin.

Tapi Mikasa hanya diam dan segera duduk di dekat jendela.

Dia masih kesal dan beramarah karena kejadian tadi.

"Maaf, nona. Bisa tolong tasnya di simpan di bagasi atas? Demi untuk mencegah kendala anda." Kata seorang pramugari tiba-tiba.

Mikasa langsung berdiri dan mengambil tasnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi atau semacam lemari kecil di dalam pesawat untuk menyimpan barang bawaan yang kecil.

"Astaga.. sulit sekali." Keluh Mikasa karena kakinya masih juga tidak kuat untuk berjinjit demi menyimpan tasnya itu.

"Mikasa, biar ku bantu." Kata Eren yang baru saja ingin membantu Mikasa tapi sudah didahului orang lain.

"Bahkan hal semudah ini saja kau tidak bisa?" ledek seseorang yang tidak asing diwajah Mikasa, ya.. itu adalah Levi, pemuda yang tadi sempat ribut dengan Mikasa.

Levi memasukkan tas Mikasa ke dalam bagasi itu walau dia sendiri pun mengalami kesulitan untuk memasukkannya, bukan karena tenaganya, melainkan tinggi badannya itu.

"Dasar bocah payah, bagaimana kau mau sukses kalau hal sepele saja tidak bisa kau kerjakan?" katanya sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Mikasa itu.

Mikasa yang kesal pun menarik pundak Levi dan membuat si empunya pundak itu mengalihkan wajah datarnya kepada Mikasa.

"Ap.." belum tuntas Levi berkata-kata, Mikasa sudah memukul wajahnya duluan.

Levi pun sempat hampir terjatuh, tapi beruntung teman berambut pirang dan tingginya itu membantunya.

Levi menutupi hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah dan mengalir seperti ingus itu.

"Tolong maafkan temanku, ia tidak bermaksud berkata kasar seperti itu." Kata temannya itu.

"Sampah sialan kau, Erwin! Bukannya membelaku, kau malah bersikap lugu kepada bocah tengik ini. Jangan sampai aku juga melakukan hal yang sama kepadamu." Bentak Levi kepada temannya itu.

"Sudahlah, Levi." Sela teman lainnya juga.

Levi hanya menatap wajah Mikasa penuh emosi dan seolah-olah ingin meributinya lagi, tapi hidungnya yang berdarah tidak dapat membantunya.

Akhirnya Levi dan kedua temannya itu kembali duduk, Levi juga membersihkan darahnya itu dengan kain.

"Mikasa?" panggil Armin.

"Diamlah."jawab Mikasa jutek dan kembali duduk di tempat duduknya itu.

Mikasa masih juga terbawa kesal akibat perkataan Levi tadi, tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa telah bersalah juga karena telah mengalirkan darah dari hidung Levi.

 _ **Genève-Aéropor**_ _ **t Swiss**_

 _ **Senin, 7 September 2015. Pukul 15:30**_

 _-Mikasa POV-_

Aku mengambil tasku dari bagasi pesawat dan segera keluar dari pesawat, hmm.. akhirnya udara Swiss dapat tercium juga setelah sekian lama penerbangan.

"Swiss!" teriak Eren dan Armin penuh semangat dan girang itu sampai-sampai dilihati orang banyak disekitarnya.

"Urusai!" bentakku kepada mereka.

Wajahku yang kusut seperti benang karena masih terbawa emosi akibat kejadian di dalam pesawat itu akhirnya berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh rasa kagum dengan suasana airport di Swiss yang sangat mewah itu.

Eren dan Armin langsung mengambil kamera kesayangan mereka dan berfoto ria disetiap sudut airport itu, terlihat menyenangkan, tapi aku jauh lebih memilih untuk mengambil foto pemandangannya saja, itulah tujuan utamaku.

"Ayo ke cafe disana sebelum pergi ke hotel." Ajak Eren yang langsung aku dan Armin ikuti.

Kami singgah sebentar di cafe dekat pintu keluar itu.

Armin langsung membeli banyak cemilan di cafe itu, sedangkan Eren hanya membeli beberapa souvenir kecil untuk oleh-oleh, dan aku.. aku hanya membeli segelas susu cokelat hangat.

"Tidak ku sangka, kita akhirnya berhasil menginjak negara jam tangan ini." Seru Armin sambil melahap cemilannya itu.

Aku dan Eren hanya tertawa kecil sampai ku sadari udaranya sedang sangat dingin di Swiss, aku pun berniat mengambil syalku di tas.

"A-Apa?" kataku pelan penuh rasa cemas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Armin.

"S-Syalku tidak ada." Kataku.

"Kau ini ya, teledor sekali, itu kan syal dari Eren." Kata Armin yang malah membentakku.

"Sudahlah, Armin. Itu tidak masalah, kita bisa beli disini, setauku Swiss mempunyai syal yang bagus selain jam tanganya." Kata Eren yang seolah-olah tidak perduli soal hilangnya syal itu, tapi aku bisa menebaknya kalau Eren pasti marah besar.

"Gomen, Eren." Kataku singkat.

Eren hanya mengangguk dan kembali melihat-lihat souvenir kecil yang ia beli itu.

Baru aku mengalihkan wajahku untuk melihat ke daerah lain, tiba-tiba mataku melihat Levi dan kedua temannya itu sedang menuju keluar.

Levi dan kawan-kawannya itu memakai pakaian yang sangat formal, Levi sepertinya mengganti kaos polo dan jaket hitamnya itu menjadi kemeja putih yang ditambah dengan jas serta memakai dasi kupu-kupu hitam.

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan tasku agar Levi tidak melihatku, tapi sepintas ku lihat dia sudah tidak ada.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar ya." izinku kepada Eren dan Armin.

"Hey tunggu! Aku ikut." Jawab Armin.

"Tapi.. "

"Aku tetap ke toilet pria." Balas Armin dengan wajahnya yang datar itu, sangat tidak cocok dengannya.

Kami berdua pun meninggalkan Eren sebentar dan menuju toilet terdekat

"Tadi kenapa nutupin wajahmu?" tanya Armin penasaran.

"Aku lihat si pendek..hmmm.. Levi sedang menuju keluar dengan teman-temannya." Jawabku.

"Souka.." balasnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai si pendek itu, seenaknya saja dia berkata kasar padaku, memang siapa dia? Menyebalkan! Wajah tampannya itu tertutup dengan sikap sialannya itu." Gerutuku yang tidak direspon Armin.

Aku memasuki toilet dan Armin juga memasuki toilet yang tentunya berbeda denganku itu.

Aku hanya ingin mencuci mukaku karena rasa ngantuk yang masih menempel di wajahku.

Saat aku ingin mengambil tissue, tiba-tiba tubuhku ditabrak oleh seseorang.

Aku sontak membalikan tubuhku dan ingin sekali menghabisi orang itu, tapi niatku tidak jadi tersalurkan, karena yang menabrakku itu hanya perempuan yang berkisaran 20 tahunan, berambut pirang pendek dan pakaiannya sangat formal.

"Ah.. Gomen.. Gomen.. tadi aku tergelincir." Katanya sambil memohon maaf kepadaku.

"Daijobu" jawabku singkat.

"Kau tidak terluka kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku tanda aku baik-baik saja.

Dia megelus dadanya karena tenang tidak mencelakai remaja dibawah umur sepertiku ini.

"Baiklah, aku Petra." Katanya dengan memperkenalkan namanya.

"Aku Mikasa." Balasku sambil bersalaman dengannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Mikasa. Semoga bisa bertemu denganmu lagi lain waktu." Bisiknya dan langsung keluar dari toilet.

Hmm.. ada-ada saja, belum sepenuhnya menginjak Swiss, sudah ada beberapa orang yang ku temui secara tidak sengaja, ada yang menyebalkan dan ada yang ramah juga.

Setelah mengeringkan wajahku, aku langsung pergi keluar toilet.

"Armin" panggilku di dekat toilet pria.

Tidak ada jawaban, mungkin dia sudah duluan menemui Eren.

Baru 2 langkah ku tempuh, tiba-tiba langkahku terkunci lagi karena mendengar suara yang tak asing.

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'si pendek', bocah tengik?"

Aku tidak mengalihkan wajahku ke sumber suara itu karena aku sudah tau empunya suara itu.

 _Levi!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana chapter ke-1 nya? Garing ya?_

 _Gomen hehe.. ini FF pertama tentang RivaMika. Walau jarang muncul, tapi author iseng mau coba bikin FF tentang mereka untuk menghibur RivaMika shipper nih hehe.._

 _Semoga fanfic tentang mereka berkembang lebih lagi ya.._

 _Next!_ _ **Chapter 2**_ _comingsoon_

 _Jangan lupa reviewnya ya :D no flame pliss, masih amatir dengan otp ini._

 _Boleh review kritik atau saran atau request.. review kalian sangat mendukung cerita ini._

 _Don't be silent readers :*_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shingeki No Kyojin**_ _ **進撃の巨**_ _ **人**_ _ **© Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Ashen Love (Chapter 2)**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Siapa yang kau maksud 'si pendek', bocah tengik?_

 _-Mikasa POV-_

Cihh.. kalimat itu terus-terusnya berputar-putar di dalam pikiranku, aku masih tetap menahan posisiku ini, aku tidak ingin membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat wajah sialan pemuda itu.

Levi? Ya itu nama pemuda pendek yang tidak punya etika ini, aku mendengar namanya saat salah satu temannya memanggilnya.

"Oh ya, sebelumnya terima kasih atas pujian tak bergunamu itu yang sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tampan." Bisiknya pelan yang jelas membuatku sadar kalau ia semakin dekat denganku.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya itu.

"Ya! Ku akui kau memang tampan, tapi tidak berlaku untuk sikap dan etika busukmu itu." Ku beranikan diri untuk membalasnya.

Tapi aku melihat dia tidak membalas lagi, dia hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya dan mulai pergi.

Aku kembali menghampiri Eren dan Armin yang mungkin masih duduk manis menanti kehadiranku.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat ke hotel, sudah semakin sore." Kata Eren yang langsung mengambil tasnya itu dan memanggil taksi.

"Aku melihatmu berbicara dengan Levi, ada masalah apa?" bisik Armin kepadaku.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang, Armin." Balasku jutek.

Kami bertiga pun langsung menghampiri taksi dan bersiap menuju hotel yang sudah kami _booking_ itu.

"Where are you going?" tanya supir taksi itu.

Aku, Eren, dan Armin hanya kebingungan dengan bahasa yang ia gunakan, walau itu bukan bahasa Swiss, melainkan bahasa inggris, tapi kami tidak pandai dalam berbahasa inggris.

"Kami ingin ke hotel ibis di pusat kota." Jawab Armin.

"Ibis hotel? Which one?" tanya supir itu.

Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kalau ke Swiss juga perlu banyak berbicara bahasa inggris.

"Ahhh.. A-Ano. Rrrrr." Gerutu Armin karena tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan si supir.

"Astaga, hanya untuk menjawab Hotel Ibis Budget Geneve di pusat kota saja kok sulit sekali ya." Kata Eren.

Perjalanan ke Swiss ini benar-benar canggung, belum juga berlibur satu hari, sudah banyak kendala yang kami hadapi.

"They want to go to Ibis Budget Geneve Hotel at Avenue Louis-Casai 30." Sela tiba-tiba seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing bagiku.

"Petra?" ternyata aku baru menyadarinya, itu adalah Petra, perempuan berambut pirang yang ku temui tadi di toilet.

"Mikasa, di Swiss ini kau pasti akan berjumpa dengan banyak orang asli sini, gunakan bahasa inggris jika kau tidak bisa berbahasa Swiss." Kata Petra yang langsung memasuki taksi yang sudah dia panggil itu.

"Ayo!" ajak Armin dan Eren tiba-tiba yang langsung ku susuli memasuki taksi.

 **Demepro Sa Company**

 **Senin, 7 September 2015. Pukul 18:00**

 _-Levi POV-_

"Apakah jas ini cocok untuk orang pendek sepertiku?" tanyaku kepada kedua kawanku, Erwin dan Hanji.

"Penampilanmu sempurna, Levi." Puji Hanji yang tidak sedikitpun membuatku tersenyum.

"Levi, jangan sampai kau gugup, hari ini adalah pertemuan yang sangat penting dengan pemimpin DSC. Ku harap kau bisa menjaga sikapmu, Levi." Kata Erwin.

Aku tidak merasa gugup, aku justru merasa sangat muak dengan keadaan seperti ini.

DSC atau Demepro Sa Company, perusahaan dalam bidang perdagangan terbaik di Swiss yang entah mengapa ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayahku yang diturunkan kepadaku di Jepang. Menurutku ini hanya membuang-buang waktuku dan tenagaku karena datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang untuk melakukan pertemuan menyebalkan ini. Huh? Yang butuh siapa dan yang harus datang siapa, dunia sudah gila.

"A-Ano.. Levi.. pemimpin DSC tidak dapat datang hari ini, mungkin pertemuan diundur besok atau lusa." Kata Erwin yang justru membuatku semakin muak.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel saja." sela Hanji.

"Tidak, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar, ku temui kalian lagi di hotel." kataku jutek dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Aku tidak marah atau bersikap kasar, aku hanya muak dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, maka itu aku memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar diluar sana.

"Levi.." ku dengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Mau apa lagi, Petra?"jawabku sangat datar.

Petra Ral adalah mantan kekasihku, Hmm.. kedengarannya sangat payah dan bodoh, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dia adalah kawan dekatku sejak kecil sampai akhirnya kami sempat menjalin hubungan serius, tapi tiba-tiba ia memutuskan hubungannya denganku dan memilih pemuda rajungan lainnya, dan sekarang ia malah terus-terusnya memohon untuk kembali padaku, apasih yang ia pikirkan? Apa dia pikir hatiku ini seperti ember yang selalu terbuka? Tentu saja tidak.

"Kau adalah sekretaris, dan tugas mu saat ini hanya menyiapkan presentasi untuk pertemuan sampah yang tertunda ini." Kataku agak kasar dan langsung keluar dari gedung ini.

"Levi...!" teriak Petra yang mengejarku dan menarik jasku.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kasar dan jutek seperti ini, Levi?" tanyanya sambil menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya di punggungku.

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri?" balasku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya.

Ku dengar Petra terus berteriak memanggilku, tapi kali ini aku sudah muak dengan segalanya, maka aku memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

Aku tidak memiliki tujuan pasti, aku hanya singgah di sebuah gedung besar yang entah apa itu, mall atau tempat hiburan aneh lainnya? Tapi aku juga merasa kalau Petra sedang mengikutiku.

"Aku akan bersumpah untuk mengusirmu dengan kasar kalau seperti ini." Bentakku pada Petra tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa ada orang lain yang mengisi hatimu, hah?" balas Petra dengan susah payah sambil menahan tangisnya itu.

 _Sial!_ aku malah berdrama dengan Petra di tempat seperti ini.

 _-End of POV-_

 _*Back to Mikasa, Eren, and Armin*_

Mikasa, Eren, dan Armin menghabiskan berjam-jam waktunya untuk beristirahat di hotel dan tentunya melihat-lihat seluruh hotel Ibis yang memiliki _design_ unik untuk sebuah hotel.

Mereka terlalu tersanjung dengan pemandangan indah dari hotel itu, dan seolah-olah mereka baru saja menginjak surga.

"Swiss itu benar-benar indah ya." Kata Eren yang disusul dengan anggukan Mikasa dan Armin.

"Eitss.. bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar sebentar? Setauku di dekat sini ada mall besar." Sela Armin tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini ya, sudah seperti wanita saja, terlalu cinta dengan mall." ledek Eren sambil tertawa kecil.

"Huh! Lama-lama juga kan bosan disini." Gerutu Armin.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kau sama Mikasa saja ya, aku mau istirahat dulu disini, lagian sudah malam." Jawab Eren yang tidak didengarkan oleh Armin yang langsung menarik tangan Mikasa untuk segera keluar dari hotel.

Mereka pun langsung menghampiri mall yang tidak terlalu jauh dari hotel mereka.

Baru saja membuka pintu utama mall itu, mereka sudah melamun tidak jelas karena melihat mall yang sangat parah mewahnya itu.

"Sugoiii." Kata Armin dengan wajah _shopaholic_ nya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang kita berpencar ya, nanti ketemuan disini lagi." Kata Mikasa yang disetujui Armin.

 _-Mikasa POV-_

Armin langsung berlari layaknya ibu-ibu yang mengejar potongan harga, sedangkan aku.. aku hanya keluar dan duduk di kursi taman di samping mall, pemandangan malam sungguh indah.

Kota Jenewa di Swiss ini memang tidak cocok kalau hanya untuk sendirian, jadi tidak menyesal aku dapat kesini bersama Eren dan Armin.

Aku melihati sekitarku dengan wajah kagum yang luar biasa, tidak ku sangka kalau di malam hari, Swiss jauh lebih indah lagi, sayangnya aku hanya 4 hari disini, dan tidak akan pasti berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Swiss.

Penglihatanku yang sedang melihati sekitar pemandangan indah tiba-tiba terkunci kepada satu daerah yang benar-benar memancing mataku, ku lihat ada 2 orang yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Ku pertajam lagi penglihatanku dan ku lihat..

 _Petra!_

Apa dia ingin disakiti oleh orang itu?

Aku menghampirinya untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi, tapi langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti saat sudah dekat aku melihat Levi disana.

Pasti Levi berniat jahat dengan Petra, sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

"Kalau aku sudah punya penggantinya bagaimana?" suara Levi semakin jelas.

"Siapa dia, Levi?" sepertinya Petra juga tidak mau kalah dengan bentakan Levi itu.

Aku semakin dekat dengan mereka dan mencoba memisahkan mereka.

"Pe.." belum aku selesai memanggil Petra, tiba-tiba..

"Dia orangnya." Levi menggenggam tanganku kuat tapi tidak menyakitkan.

"Mikasa?" tanya Petra heran sambil melihat wajahku dengan tatapan bingung.

Petra melihat ke arahku dan Levi, dia bingung tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya menunjukkan raut marah dan kecewa, tapi dia tidak berkomentar apapun, dia pun meneteskan air matanya itu dan berjalan pergi dengan wajah kecewanya.

Levi melepas genggaman tangannya padaku dan pergi begitu saja.

"Hey, pendek!" teriakku yang membuat si empunya nama membalikkan badannya.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi." Kataku kepada Levi sambil menatap wajahnya yang tidak sedatar biasanya, kenapa? Apa masalahnya dengan Petra yang membuatnya seperti itu?

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah." Katanya jutek.

"Kau baru saja menggenggam tanganku dan membuat Petra menangis, apa maksudnya itu semua?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal.

Levi menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi ke suatu tempat, entahlah kemana.

Aku hanya mengikutinya saja sampai ia melepas tanganku lagi. Sempat merasa aneh dengannya, tapi perasaan itu seketika gugur setelah melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa dideskripsikan hanya dengan kata 'indah' itu, mungkin menakjubkan.

Levi membawaku ke tempat wisata yang ku dengar sangat terkenal di kota Jenewa, air mancur Jenewa yang besar dan terindah di dunia itu.

"Geneva Jet D'Eau, air mancur yang menjadi simbol kota Jenewa, sangat indah kalau dilihat saat malam hari, seperti sekarang ini." Jelasnya yang tiba-tiba mengubah raut wajah datarnya menjadi lebih enak dipandang.

"Apa alasan kau mengajakku kesini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Petra?" tanyanya balik, ternyata selain jutek dan kasar, dia juga banyak nanya.

"Kami hanya tidak sengaja berkenalan di toilet bandara." Jelasku.

"Souka.." jawabnya singkat.

"Gomen.. tadi sudah menggenggam tanganmu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba tanpa melihat wajahku.

Tiba-tiba Levi berubah menjadi manis kepadaku, dia bahkan dengan mudahnya mengatakan maaf kepadaku, apakah Levi adalah orang yang justru bertolak belakang dari apa yang ku lihat dan bayangkan? Ahh.. apasih pikiranku ini.

Dia tetaplah makhluk pendek payah yang kasar dan tidak beretika.

"Aku hanya ingin menghindari, Petra. Dia dulu kekasihku, tapi semenjak dia memilih orang lain, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan sakit hatiku, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba dia terus mengejarku untuk kembali kepadaku. Aku bisa saja menerimanya kembali, tapi aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi." Jelas Levi kepadaku yang justru benar-benar membuatku sangat kaget seperti alat kejut yang ditempelkan ke tubuhku.

"Jadi kau masih mencintainya bukan?" tanyaku perlahan, bisa ku lihat Levi langsung menatap wajahku sangat dalam, aku agak takut kalau Levi tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku, tidak seharusnya aku menanyakan privasi orang lain sedetail mungkin.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Petra mencintaimu dengan sangat tulus, kau harus percaya dengannya dan beri dia kesempatan. Levi, kau memang otak sampah yang tak beretika, tapi kau memiliki hati yang jauh dari apa yang ku bayangkan pertama kali." Kataku yang begitu saja keluar, bahkan Levi semakin menatapku lebih dalam lagi. Apasih aku ini? Aku terlalu sok jagoan disini.

Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku karena malu dengan perkataan sok jagoanku ini, tapi sepintas ku lihat jamku menunjukkan waktu sudah sangat larut.

"Armin!" seruku pelan. Aku bahkan melupakan Armin, aku harus segera kembali.

"Gomen.. aku harus menghampiri temanku." Kataku yang langsung mengambil tas untuk pergi.

Tapi Levi menggenggam tanganku lagi dan menariknya.

"Cuaca disini sangat dingin, pakai syalku." Kata Levi yang memakaikan syalnya ke leherku.

Aku semakin terkejut seperti disetrum dengan listrik berkekuatan 14000volt, Levi yang jutek dan tak beretika ini ternyata.. _yadaaaa_... aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Hey bocah, hati-hati." Katanya singkat yang langsung menghadapkan wajahnya untuk melihat air mancur.

Aku bingung, tapi waktuku tidak banyak, aku segera kembali ke mall itu lagi untuk menemui Armin.

"Armin!" teriakku untuk memanggil Armin yang sepertinya sudah sangat lama menantiku dengan barang bawaannya yang memenuhi kedua tangannya.

"Kau memang kawan yang baik, Mikasa." Katanya dengan wajah kesalnya itu.

"Hehe.. gomen.. gomen." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Armin itu.

Sesampainya di hotel, aku langsung menemui Eren yang sepertinya sudah tertidur lelap, maklum saja, sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 22:00. Jelas saja dia langsung tertidur.

Aku merapikan barang-barangku dan mengganti bajuku di kamar mandi, setelah selesai aku langsung bersiap untuk tidur.

"Oh iya, lupa." Kataku pelan sambil menyimpan syal Levi di lemari pakaian.

"Kau jadi membeli syal baru?" tanya Armin.

"Banyak bicara kau!" balasku kesal dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur.

Ku lihat Armin tidur di sebelah Eren dan langsung mematikan lampunya.

Baru saja aku mau memejamkan mataku dan memasuki alam mimpi, tapi pandanganku terkunci saat melihat syal putih Levi yang menggantung di lemari.

Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan mengambilnya, aku pun memeluk syal itu sebagai kawan tidurku, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku seperti itu.

Sambil memejamkan mataku untuk tidur, aku masih juga terbayang kejadian barusan.

Levi menggenggam tanganku dan mulai bersikap baik kepadaku, bahkan dia perhatian kepadaku.

Tidak seperti biasanya, wajah datarnya itu berubah menjadi wajah yang lebih _friendly_ dan sepertinya membuatku..

 _Tertarik padanya?_

"Aaaaaa...!" teriakku sangat keras karena membayangkan kalimat itu.

"MIKASA! URUSAI!"

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 2 kelar.. memuaskan kah?_

 _Sengaja author benar-benar perjelas latar di Swissnya, biar readers gak bosen sama konfliknya aja hehe.._

 _Ada saran, request, pendapat? Di review aja ya.._

 _Arigato untuk pembaca setia dan silent readersnya juga :D_

 _Sampai jumpa di next chapter. Maafkan Author apabila ada kesalahan kata, maupun cerita yang bikin bosan ini hehe.._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shingeki No Kyojin**_ _ **進撃の巨**_ _ **人**_ _ **© Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Ashen Love (Chapter 3)**_

 _ **Di chapter ini, author semakin menekankan POV untuk Mikasa dan Levi..hehe..**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Mikasa POV-_

"Ohayouuuu.." teriak Eren dan Armin yang membuatku terbangun kaget.

"N-Nani?" tanyaku yang masih setengah sadar.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ajak Armin penuh semangat.

Aku menarik selimutku lagi dan memejamkan mataku lagi, terkadang mimpi jauh lebih indah daripada realita, benar bukan?

"Mikasa, syal ini kau beli dimana? Bagus ya." Ku dengar Eren mengatakan soal syal.

Aku meraba kasurku dan baru ku sadari kalau Eren mengambil syal itu.

Aku pun langsung merebut syal itu dan terbangun dari kasurku, huh! Kalau bukan karena syal ini, pasti aku tidak akan bangun.

"Aku tidak membelinya." Jawabku singkat yang langsung mengambil handuk untuk segera mandi.

"Kalian sudah berpakaian rapi?" tanyaku saat melihat Eren dan Armin yang sudah rapi dan wangi itu.

"Kami sudah siap!" kata mereka dengan penuh semangat.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku juga? Sekarang aku merasa telah dikalahkan oleh laki-laki tau." Bentakku kecil dan langsung menutup pintu untuk segera mandi.

Aku juga bahkan membawa syal Levi ke kamar mandi, demi mencegah hal-hal iseng dari Eren dan Armin.

Mungkin aku akan mengembalikannya kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

 _*To Levi, Erwin, and Hanji*_

 _-Levi POV-_

Pagi ini aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk pergi. Walau pertemuan dengan pemimpin DSC baru akan dilakukan besok tapi aku tetap butuh waktu santai.

"Levi, kau mau kemana? Bahkan Hanji saja belum siap sepertinya." Kata Erwin yang masih mengusap matanya itu.

"Kau saja sana yang membangunkannya, kamarnya tepat di sebelah kita." Kataku sambil merapikan rambutku.

"Levi, kemarin Petra datang ke DSC juga, bukannya dia seharusnya mengerjakan presentasinya di hotel?" sahut Erwin tiba-tiba yang membuatku menghentikan aktivitas merapikan rambutku.

"Lalu?" balasku singkat.

"Levi, dia masih mencintaimu, jadi.." aku menepuk kepala Erwin dan langsung keluar kamar.

"Ja.. aku pergi dulu, butuh apa-apa, hubungi saja ponselku." Kataku singkat dan langsung menutup kembali pintu kamar itu.

Aku langsung memasuki lift untuk segera turun ke lantai bawah dan tentunya tidak ku lupakan sarapan sebelum pergi.

Saat pintu lift terbuka di lantai bawah, aku sudah melihat Hanji duduk diam di meja untuk sarapan.

"Orang aneh sepertimu ternyata bisa bangun pagi ya." Kataku sambil menepuk punggungnya itu. Sepertinya hari ini aku sedang senang menepuk orang.

"Duduklah, pemarah." Balasnya yang langsung menyiapkan kursinya untukku.

Aku mengambil beberapa makanan dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap.

"Tadi aku melihat.." belum Hanji menjelaskan seluruhnya, aku menggebrak meja dan langsung menatap dalam Hanji yang terlihat kaget dengan apa yang ku lakukan.

"Jika Petra ada disini, tolong sampaikan kalau aku sudah mati." Jawabku dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Hey pemarah dan liar!, aku tidak bilang kalau Petra yang barusan ku lihat." Balas Hanji dengan wajah kesal kepadaku.

"Gomen.. lalu siapa?" tanyaku sambil memakan lahap lagi makananku.

"Gadis yang waktu itu sempat bertengkar denganmu, hmm.. kalau tidak salah namanya.. Mi..Mikel.. ah bukan-bukan, Mi.. Midori.. tidak mungkin."

"Mikasa kah maksudmu?" tanyaku yang masih melahap makananku.

"Oh ya benar, Mikasa. Aku bertemu dengannya di lift, kamarnya satu lantai dengan kita. Dia sepertinya sedang bersama kedua temannya itu." Jawab Hanji yang membuatku terkaget dan tersedak, bahkan aku sempat menyemburkan makanan itu ke wajah Hanji yang langsung ia respon seperti orang gila.

"Perlu kah aku membunuhmu sekarang, Levi?" katanya sambil membersihkan wajahnya itu.

"Sekarang dia dimana?" tanyaku dengan penuh resah seperti cheetah yang kelaparan, padahal aku baru saja makan.

"Mungkin di kamarnya, tadi ku lihat dia kembali ke kamarnya lagi." Jawab Hanji yang tidak ku respon sama sekali.

Aku langsung berlari melewati tangga untuk segera langsung pergi ke lantai 4 dimana kamarku terletak. Seperti kata Hanji, kamar Mikasa terletak di satu lantai denganku, ternyata dia memilih hotel yang sama denganku, _sugoi!._

Sesampainya di lantai 4, aku tidak melihat Mikasa.

"Levi, kau sedang apa? Tidak jadi pergi?" tiba-tiba Erwin menghampiriku, sepertinya ia baru saja siap dan keluar dari kamar.

"Kau lihat Mikasa?" tanyaku.

"Mikasa siapa?" tanya Erwin balik kepadaku.

"Gadis yang waktu itu sempat bertengkar denganku di bandara." Jelasku kepada Erwin dengan terburu-buru.

"Dia baru saja turun." Kata Erwin yang mulai terlihat kebingungan dengan rasa cemasku ini.

Aku langsung kembali berlari lagi menuju lantai bawah, aku tidak perduli dengan lelahnya diriku, dan aku juga tidak perduli mengapa diriku jadi aneh seperti ini, yang penting aku harus bergegas.

"Dimana sih dia?" gerutuku saat melihat lantai bawah yang sama saja seperti sebelumnya.

Aku menendang tong sampah di dekat tangga sampai ku lihat petugas kebersihan melihatku jengkel.

Baru saja mengatur nafasku yang tidak teratur ini, ku dengar suara lift yang baru saja sampai di lantai bawah.

Dan ku lihat..

 _Mikasa!_

Tanpa memperlama lagi, aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Mikasa" sapaku kepadanya.

"Levi, kau juga nginap di hotel ini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ehem..ehemm.. EHEEMM.." sindir tiba-tiba kedua temannya itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi sarapan duluan, aku akan menyusul." Kata Mikasa kepada teman-temannya itu.

 _Syukurlah!_ , mereka meninggalkan kami berdua. _Cihh!_ Apa sih yang aku pikirkan ini? Hmm.. sejak kejadian kemarin, aku jadi berubah kepada Mikasa, rasa jengkelku kepadanya seolah-olah musnah begitu saja.

"Kata temanku, letak kamarmu juga di lantai 4 ya?" tanyaku sekedar basa-basi.

"Ya betul, kau juga kah? Kamarku tepat diujung." Jawabnya.

"Kalau kamarku tepat paling awal setelah keluar dari lift. Hehe." Balasku sambil tersenyum.

 _Astaga_.. ada apa denganku ini? Kenapa aku seolah-olah juga jadi berubah menjadi lebih ramah?

"Aku mau mengajakmu jalan ke tempat wisata lainnya, bisa tidak?" ajakku. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memintanya untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan, terlihat bodoh juga kalau berkeliaran hanya sendirian seperti orang yang tidak memiliki tujuan hidup.

"Bisa sih, aku izin ke Eren dan Armin dulu ya." Katanya yang langsung menghampiri kedua temannya yang ku lihat juga sedang mengobrol dengan Hanji. Hanji ini terlalu tergila-gila dengan bocah ternyata. Kalau bukan sahabat baikku juga pasti aku sudah menjauhkan diriku dari Hanji.

 _*Back to Mikasa POV*_

Levi benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya, dia melihatku sudah seperti melihat rusa yang imut, dia begitu senang saat melihatku dan menghampiriku penuh kegirangan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum.

"Hmm.. aku mau pergi dengan Levi sebentar, nanti kabari aku ya kalau kalian berniat berjalan-jalan ke tempat lain." Izinku kepada Eren dan Armin.

"Wakatta.. kami tidak bisa menolak orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Hihihi.." ledek Eren dan Armin.

"Urusai!" bentakku pelan sambil mencubit lengan mereka.

"Mungkin kami akan pergi bersama Hanji-san." Jawab mereka disela-sela rasa sakitnya.

"Kalau begitu, Hanji tolong jaga kedua kawan Mikasa ya." Sela Levi tiba-tiba dan langsung mengajakku pergi.

Salah ku juga sih lebih memilih jalan bersama Levi daripada mereka, tapi menurutku mereka jauh lebih tenang dan bebas kalau pergi berjalan dengan Hanji.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku kepada Levi yang sedang duduk dengan manis di dalam mini bus.

"Diam saja, nanti juga tau kok." Jawab Levi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Levi membawaku ke tempat yang lumayan jauh, maka itu kami harus menggunakan transportasi umum.

Setelah lama perjalanan yang memotong 27menit itu, Levi langsung menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku menuju ke sebuah tempat.

"Ini dia." Kata Levi sambil menunjukkan ku pemandangan yang lebih indah lagi.

"Ini adalah danau Jenewa, danau yang paling ramai oleh pengunjung. Hebatnya, danau ini sebagian ada di Swiss dan sebagiannya lagi ada di Perancis." Jelasnya.

"Sugoi!.. aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan kesini. Eren dan Armin hanya suka bermain-main di pusat kota." Jawabku yang masih terpesona dengan melihat danau besar di depan mataku ini.

"Ayo kita sewa kapal." Ajak Levi.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku dengan penuh keraguan, aku hanya berpikir kalau menyewa kapal disini pasti sangat mahal, aku tidak tega juga kalau Levi harus mengeluarkan banyak lembaran uang hanya demi menyewa kapal untuk kami berdua.

"Jangan khawatir" kata Levi yang langsung menarikku lagi ke tempat penyewaan kapal itu.

Levi langsung menghampiri petugas disana dan menyewa kapal berukuran sedang.

Astaga.. dia terlalu niat untuk hal seperti ini, kapal berukuran kecil saja menurutku sudah cukup untuk 1 keluarga, apalagi kapal berukuran sedang yang mungkin bisa menampung lebih banyak manusia lagi.

Setelah petugas disana menyiapkan kapal kami dan bersiap mengendarainya, Levi langsung mengajakku untuk masuk ke kapal itu.

Kami berlayar mengelilingi danau Jenewa, aku seolah-olah masih tersangkut di dalam mimpi yang indah, benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak hanya bisa dideskripsikan dengan 1 pujian.

"Ayo ke atas" ajak Levi untuk menuju ke bagian atas kapal itu.

Bagian atasnya sangat lah besar, cocok sekali untuk merenggangkan tangan layaknya burung yang terbang di ujungnya, tapi itu terlalu mengikuti _titanic_.

"Levi, ini sangat indah, bagaimana kau tau tempat-tempat wisata seperti ini?" tanyaku sekedar membuka obrolan.

"Ini kedua kalinya aku ke Swiss, jadi ada beberapa tempat wisata indah yang masih ku ingat." Jelasnya.

Kapal pun tidak lama kembali ke pangkalannya lagi, tapi selama sisa perjalanan itu, aku benar-benar memperhatikan setiap detil danau ini, danau ini sangat luas dan indah, aku juga dapat melihat rumah-rumah kecil disananya.

Saat aku terkagum dengan pemandangan di sekelilingku, ku rasakan tangan hangat menggenggam tanganku, ya.. itu tangan Levi.

Tanganku yang kedinginan karena udara dingin ini terasa sangat hangat saat Levi menggenggamnya, tapi selain itu juga, ku rasakan jantungku berdetup sangat kencang, entah sensasi macam apa ini.

"Mikasa.." panggil Levi yang membuatku melihat wajahnya itu.

"N-Nani?" tanyaku gugup, kali ini aku benar-benar menatap dalam wajahnya itu, wajah yang sangat berbeda dari saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di bandara.

"A-Ano.." jawabnya gugup juga.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku perlahan-lahan, entah reflek sialan macam apa ini, aku memejamkan mataku seperti bermimpi.

Perlahan-lahan ku rasakan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku.

Apa yang ia lakukan?

 _Menciumku?_

Dari mataku yang terpejam dapat ku rasakan wajahnya sekitar 7cm dari wajahku, lumayan dekat juga. Antara ragu dan bingung, jantungku semakin berdetup lebih kencang lagi.

Wajah kami seperti akan benar-benar bertemu, bisa ku rasakan itu.

 _Buggg.._

Aku membuka mataku lagi dan ku sadari kapal kami sudah sampai di pangkalannya yang terdengar dari suara kapal yang menabrak pelan papan pembatas itu.

Aku dan Levi pun langsung keluar dari kapal itu.

"Tidak terasa ya, sudah mau sore lagi." Kata Levi membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh iya juga ya." Jawabku asal.

"Di dekat danau ini ada desa-desa kecil disana, mau mampir sebentar? Kita lihat-lihat barang bagus." Ajak Levi lagi, aku benar-benar tidak dapat menolaknya.

Kami mampir ke salah satu desa di dekat danau ini, yang justru ku lihat ini tidak sama sekali terlihat seperti desa. Desa ini terlihat lebih luas dan ramai, tidak sedikitpun ada corak pedesaannya.

"Ayo kita lihat-lihat barang bagus disana." Tunjuk Levi ke arah toko-toko kecil disana.

Aku dan Levi melihat-lihat di setiap toko, barang-barang yang dijual sangatlah indah, bahkan harganya jauh lebih indah lagi.

"Sugoi! Disini jual sarung tangan, cocok untukmu, Mikasa. Tadi tanganmu dingin sekali, sebaiknya kau pakai ini." Kata Levi yang langsung membelikannya tanpa menanyakannya lagi padaku.

"Ini.." katanya sambil memberikan sarung tangan itu.

"Levi, aku akan menggantikan uangmu, berapa harganya tadi?" responku yang tidak tega kepada Levi, dia sudah mengeluarkan terlalu banyak uang untukku, sudah cukup aku merepotkannya.

"Tidak usah diganti, sekarang pakai saja dulu." Jawab Levi.

Aku memakai sarung tangan itu, sarung tangan ini sangatlah lucu dan cocok untukku, bahkan sekarang tanganku tidak merasa kedinginan lagi.

"A-Arigato." Ucapku kepadanya.

"Kalau gitu,ayo kita makan dulu. Nanti aku antar kau pulang lagi." Kata Levi.

Aku hanya mengikutinya, dia mengajakku makan di tempat yang tidak terlalu mewah, karena memang ini adalah pedesaan, tapi aku tetap menyukai suasana yang mengagumkan ini.

Kami berdua pun makan dengan lahap sambil mengobrol sedikit-sedikit, disela-sela obrolan pun aku menyadari kalau aku semakin akrab dengan Levi, aku juga berpikir tidak ingin kesenangan ini berakhir.

 _Kringg.. Kringg.._

 _Kringg.. Kring.._

Ku dengar ponsel Levi berbunyi dan sepertinya dia mendapatkan telpon dari seseorang.

"Moshi..Moshi." ku dengar dia sedang mengangkat telepon itu.

Aku tidak tau apa yang ia bicarakan dan tidak tau dia sedang bicara dengan siapa, tapi raut wajahnya sepertinya ada suatu hal yang penting, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

Dia bahkan mengusap kepalanya saat mematikan telpon itu.

"Gomen..tadi temanku, Erwin, menelpon." katanya tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.. kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku harus ke perusahaan Demepro Sa karena ada urusan penting. Gomen juga kalau aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kembali ke hotel, karena kantor itu terletak tidak jauh sebelum hotel." Katanya dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo sebaiknya kita pergi." Kataku yang langsung mengajaknya pergi lagi.

Kami pun kembali melewati danau dan menunggu mini bus.

Setelah mendapatkan mini bus, kami langsung masuk dan duduk, tapi Levi tidak sedikitpun mengajakku mengobrol, sepertinya ada masalah besar yang membuatnya tidak mau membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan ocehan.

Tidak lama..

"Aku turun disini ya, hotel tidak jauh kok dari sini, Gomen tidak bisa mengantarmu." Katanya yang langsung menuruni mini bus dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku tanda perpisahan.

Ku lihat pintu mini bus mulai tertutup dan mini bus pun jalan lagi, ku perhatikan Levi yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganku.

Aku kembali duduk dan hanya perlu menanti tempat pemberhentianku.

Tapi saat aku terdiam, aku pun ingat suatu hal.

"Syal Levi? Aku belum mengembalikannya." Aku melihat syal itu masih ku simpan di kantung jaketku.

Levi harus menahan dingin di sore yang menjelang malam ini, kasihan dia..

Sebaiknya aku menghampirinya.

 **Demepro Sa Company**

 **Selasa, 8 September 2015. Pukul 19:12**

 _-Levi POV-_

Tadi aku mendapatkan telpon dari Erwin, ia bilang aku harus segera ke DSC karena ada urusan penting yang tidak dapat diremehkan, aku terpaksa menyudahi jalan-jalanku dengan Mikasa.

Aku berlari memasuki DSC, ku lihat Erwin sudah menantiku disana.

"Dimana Hanji?" tanyaku.

"Bukannya ia sedang pergi bersama kedua teman dari Mikasa itu?" tanya Erwin balik kepadaku.

"Hmm..souka. Lalu ada masalah apa?" singgungku ke masalah.

"Ini soal Petra." Jawab Erwin yang membuatku merasa dipermainkan.

"Oke, aku buru-buru kesini dan kau bilang ada urusan penting, sekarang kau malah membahas Petra, apa maksudmu?" bentakku kepada Erwin.

"Levi! Petra kecelakaan, dia melihatmu pergi dengan Mikasa dan berniat menyusul kalian, dia bahkan rela berlari menyebrang ke jalan raya untuk menyusul bus kalian, tapi karena saat itu ia sedang menangis, tubuhnya melemah dan tidak menyadari kalau ada mobil yang menghampirinya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah sampai akhrinya mobil itu menabraknya, ia selamat dengan luka parah, sekarang ia sedang dijaga di ruang kesehatan kantor ini, kami sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi ia hanya ingin kau yang merawatnya disini." Jelas Erwin yang membuatku terdiam, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin teriak sekuat tenagaku tapi tidak bisa.

Erwin mengantarku ke ruang kesehatan di DSC.

Aku melihat Petra yang terbaring lemah disana, walau aku sangat membencinya, tapi aku juga tidak tega melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Levi" panggilnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Aku menghampirinya dan memegang tangannya yang dingin itu.

"Baka!, seharusnya kau di rumah sakit." Bentakku pelan kepadanya.

Ia tersenyum dan mengelus pipiku lembut, senyumnya itu pasti senyum rasa sakit.

"A-Ah..Gomen, Petra.. seharusnya aku ada disaat kau seperti ini." Kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku ke perutnya itu, aku akui kalau aku terlalu kasar kepadanya, harusnya aku mempercayainya dan memberinya kesempatan.

Aku menatap dalam wajah penuh keluhnya itu, kali ini aku benar-benar mengakui kesalahanku, aku memang bodoh.

"Levi, tetaplah bersamaku." Kata Petra sambil menggenggam erat tanganku.

Aku hanya mengiyakannya, aku tidak mampu menjawabnya, terlalu menyakitkan.

"Izinkan aku mengisi hatimu lagi, Levi." Kata Petra lagi dengan susah payah.

"Ya, kau boleh." Jawabku dengan nada setengah ragu, tapi aku harus bersikap seperti pria sejati yang tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya lagi, dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya.

Petra mengelus pipi ku lagi dan ku genggam juga salah satu tangannya itu.

 _Tok.. Tok.._

"Sumimasen.. A-Ano..ehh.." ku dengar suara ketukan pintu dan suara seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku.

"Mikasa?" kata Petra bingung.

Mikasa menatap wajahku sangat dalam, wajahnya yang semula riang sekarang berubah menjadi wajah kecewa, apa yang terjadi?

Ya.. sudah ku yakini, Mikasa melihat apa yang aku dan Petra lakukan, walau aku tidak tau pasti isi hatinya, tapi dari wajahnya ia sangat menggambarkan wajah kaget dan kecewa.

Aku langsung melepas genggaman tanganku pada tangan Petra.

"Hmm.. A-Ano.. aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Kata Mikasa sambil menghampiriku dan memberikan syal putih kesayanganku ini.

"Gomen.. aku lupa mengembalikannya tadi." Katanya lagi dengan senyuman yang terlihat memaksa itu.

Aku benar-benar bisu saat ini.

"Petra, kau kenapa?" tanyanya ramah pada Petra.

Petra hanya diam sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Levi akan menjagamu disini." Ucap Mikasa yang langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

"Chottomatte" aku menarik tangan Mikasa, namun ia melepasnya dengan kasar dan langsung keluar dari ruangan.

Aku hanya bisa berdiam seperti orang bodoh, aku memang payah, seharusnya aku bisa meyakinkannya.

Ingin sekali aku mengejarnya, tapi aku tidak mampu, aku harus menjaga Petra saat ini.

Aku hanya bisa melihat Mikasa yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganku.

 _Gomen, Mikasa!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huhuhu.. kok jadi kayak telenovela gini sih? *sambilngusapairmata*

Sebelumnya maaf ya kalau author terlalu banyak kasih POV yang gonta ganti terus hehe..

Karena untuk chapter ini sampai seterusnya akan lebih ditekankan pada POV karakter hehe..

Don't be silent readers :D just give the reviews hehe..

Next! _**Chapter 4**_ comingsoon.

Sampai jumpa lagi.. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shingeki No Kyojin**_ _ **進撃の巨**_ _ **人**_ _ **© Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Ashen Love (Chapter 4)**_

 _ **Note : Chapter ini hanya Levi yang kuasai POV hehehe...**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Levi POV-_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan sampai aku dapat melihat dan merasakan matahari pagi yang menembus kaca untuk menyinari ruangan.

Sepertinya aku baru teringat kejadian semalam, aku tertidur di ruangan kesehatan DSC untuk menemani Petra, dan aku melihat Petra yang masih tertidur pulas, jadi aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Ku elus kepalanya pelan dan memastikan tidak membangunkannya.

Tidak lama, Erwin menghampiriku.

"Levi, sebaiknya kau kembali ke hotel. Biar aku dan Hanji yang mengurusnya." Kata Erwin yang langsung mengantarkanku ke depan kantor.

"Erwin, tolong jaga Petra baik-baik. Siang nanti aku akan menjenguknya." Kataku kepada Erwin.

"Wakatta.." jawabnya singkat.

Aku berjalan menuju pemberhentian bus untuk segera kembali ke hotel. Jujur saja, badanku cukup sakit saat harus tidur sambil duduk semalam, tapi aku tidak boleh mengeluh demi Petra.

"Levi.." teriak Erwin tiba-tiba sambil berlari menghampiriku.

"Hmm.. Nani?" tanyaku.

"Semalam ku lihat Mikasa keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan agak kecewa, kenapa dia?" pertanyaan Erwin benar-benar membuatku terdiam.

"Levi, memang sulit saat kita dihantui oleh 2 orang yang sama-sama kita cintai atau bahkan mencintai kita. Tapi tetap saja, hanya 1 yang dapat kau cintai seutuhnya." Jelas Erwin.

"Hey! Dengarkan aku, Erwin Smith. Aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu, dan aku juga tidak tertarik pada Mikasa, kami hanya teman dekat. Petra lah satu-satunya yang ku cintai saat ini." Bentakku pada Erwin sambil menarik kerah bajunya itu walau aku harus berjinjit untuk meraihnya.

"Kau bukannya tidak tertarik pada Mikasa, tapi kau 'belum' tertarik kepadanya. Dan kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau Petra lah satu-satunya yang kau cintai SAAT INI." Erwin sengaja menghentak 2 butir kata itu, entah apa maksudnya itu.

Mini bus pun datang beberapa saat kemudian, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung masuk ke dalam mini bus itu. Ku lihat Erwin melihatku dari kejauhan, dia seolah-olah baru saja menyumpahiku dengan perkataannya itu. _Huh!_

Sesampainya aku di hotel, aku menemui Hanji yang sepertinya sedang bersiap untuk menuju kantor.

"Hanji, kau mau ke kantor kah?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Erwin menelponku untuk membantunya merawat Petra." Jawab Hanji.

"Souka.." balasku sambil menepuk pelan punggungnya itu.

Aku langsung menuju ke kamar ku di lantai 4, sangat terasa kuat rasa sakit di punggungku ini, rasanya aku ingin merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang yang empuk.

Di kamarku, aku segera mengambil handukku dan mandi. Aku akui kalau aku memang tidak mandi tadi, jadi ini cukup menggangguku.

Seusai itu, aku langsung merebahkan tubuh sakitku itu ke ranjang. Rasanya sangat nikmat melebihi nikmatnya meminum sake, tapi aku belum pernah meminumnya.

Baru saja aku ingin memejamkan mataku untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuhku lagi, mataku seolah-olah tertahan untuk melihati syal putih yang ada di sampingku saat ini. Itu adalah syal kesayanganku yang sempat ku pinjamkan kepada Mikasa.

Aku mengambilnya dan melihatnya seperti melihat uang kertas yang baru keluar dari mesinnya.

"Wangi ini.." aku dapat mencium harum wangi yang sangat khas itu dari syalku, tapi itu sama sekali bukan wangiku, melainkan..

"Mikasa." Jawabku dalam hati.

Langsung ku paksa bangun diriku dan dengan cepat ku ganti pakaian santaiku menjadi pakaian yang lebih rapi. Aku keluar dari kamar dan melihat ke arah ujung.

Itu adalah letak kamar Mikasa. Dengan keraguan dan juga percaya diri, aku menghampiri kamarnya itu. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa, hanya ingin bertemu dengannya.

 _Tok.. Tok.._

Ku ketuk pelan pintu kamarnya dan dengan cepat ada yang membuka pintunya.

Tapi itu salah satu temannya.. _huh!_

"Levi? Ada apa?" tanya teman pirang Mikasa itu, yang seingatku namanya adalah Armin.

"Mencari Mikasa ya?" sela tiba-tiba temannya yang satunya lagi, Eren.

"Ehh.. ya betul." Jawabku.

"Gomennasai.. dia baru saja pergi, tapi kami juga tidak tau kemana. Wajahnya berubah murung, kemarin malam ia pulang sambil menangis tapi ia tidak mau menceritakannya pada kami. Bahkan, pagi ini saja Mikasa tidak mau berbicara dengan kami." Jelas Eren dan Armin.

"A-Ah..Arigato.. aku akan pergi mencarinya." Ucapku kepada mereka dan langsung pergi mencari Mikasa.

Aku tidak memiliki gambaran kemana Mikasa pergi, bahkan juga aku lupa untuk meminta nomor telponnya kepada Eren dan Armin, aku memang bodoh.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi, aku harus segera menjenguk Petra. Mungkin Mikasa akan pulang siang ataupun sore, ia tidak pernah berani pulang malam seorang diri, dan sebaiknya aku biarkan dia menenangkan dirinya dulu.

Aku langsung bergegas ke kantor, kedengarannya memang tidak pas kalau aku ke kantor untuk menjenguk orang sakit, tapi salah kantor itu sendiri, mengapa mereka menyediakan ruang kesehatan? Ahh.. sudahlah. Aku harus serius saat ini.

Di depan kantor, aku sudah melihat Erwin yang sepertinya sedang menanti kedatanganku.

"Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu. Pemimpin DSC akan datang dalam beberapa menit. Kau masih bisa melihat keadaan Petra." Jelas Erwin yang membuatku teringat kalau hari ini ada pertemuan sialan di kantor atau DSC.

Dengan cepat aku berlari memasuki kantor dan segera mengganti pakaianku menjadi lebih formal, aku juga tidak melupakan Petra.

Ku hampiri ruang kesehatan, Petra sudah terbangun, tapi sepertinya ia masih belum mampu menggerakan tangannya yang masih diperban itu.

"Sudah membaik kah?" tanyaku dan duduk tepat di samping kasurnya.

"Daijobu" jawabnya dan tersenyum.

Sangat kasihan aku melihat wajah Petra dan keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan dia untuk keluar dari ruang kesehatan ini, walau dia masih dapat berjalan, tapi lukanya belum sembuh total, sehingga ia harus lebih lama lagi berbaring.

"Levi.." panggilnya dan menarik lenganku.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Berjanjilah, setelah aku sembuh, bawa aku jalan-jalan bersamamu." Mohonnya kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk dan menggenggam tangannya itu, aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan seseorang yang ku cintai ini.

"Levi, Mikasa bagaimana?" tanya Petra tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, aku sendiri saja masih bingung kemana ia pergi, dan sangat sulit untuk mengetahui isi hatinya itu, tapi sebaiknya tidak ku katakan pada Petra.

"Nande?" tanya Petra lagi, aku masih tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Levi, pemimpin sudah datang." Potong Erwin tiba-tiba. _Syukurlah!_ Aku tidak jadi terdesak dengan suasana ini.

"Ja.. aku ingin menghampiri pertemuan itu dulu. Nanti aku akan kembali." Kataku kepada Petra dan mengecup kecil dahinya itu.

"Ganbatte kudasai." Jawabnya sambil menebarkan senyumannya itu.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum balik kepadanya, aku pun segera memasuki ruang pertemuan.

"Jangan gugup! Ingat!" kata Erwin sambil menepuk kepalaku.

"Jadi kau mulai berani menepuk kepala atasanmu ya." Bentakku tapi hanya bercanda yang membuat kami sama-sama tertawa tidak jelas.

"Haha. Sudahlah cepat." Balas Erwin yang langsung menyuruhku memasuki ruangan.

Ku atur nafasku dan merilekskan pikiranku, aku harus siap dengan pertemuan penting ini. Perlahan aku memasuki ruangan itu dan sudah ku lihat jelas, pemimpin DSC yang duduk manis disana.

"Good morning, let's start the meeting." Kataku yang langsung menyiapkan presentasiku di depan pemimpin DSC dan asisten-asistennya.

Sepintas ku lihat Erwin yang mengancungkan jempolnya dari luar pintu itu menandakan 'semoga berhasil' kepadaku. Lagi-lagi, ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengaturnya agar tidak gugup.

Aku mulai menjelaskan sedikit demi sedikit presentasiku, aku hanya mengalirkan setiap kata-kata itu dengan lancar, tidak perduli apakah pemimpin DSC menyukainya atau tidak, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha. Aku bisa merasakan waktuku terpotong lebih dari 2 jam untuk pertemuan ini, yang harus ku lakukan hanyalah menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Setiap lembar demi lembar yang ku jelaskan pada pemimpin DSC dapat tersalur dengan baik, sampai ada lembaran terakhir yang membuatku menghentikan ocehanku.

 _Levi, Ganbatte kudasai!_

 _Aku tau kau membenciku,_

 _Tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

 _Suki!_

Aku baru teringat kalau Petra yang membuat presentasi ini, bisa ku baca jelas juga tulisannya itu, saat itu kami sedang ada argumen besar, tapi syukurlah kalau semua ini telah berakhir.

"Mr. Levi, are you done?" tanya pemimpin DSC tiba-tiba, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak diam.

"A-Ah.. i'm sorry, sir. This is the last one." Jawabku sambil mengambil lembar terakhir untuk dijelaskan.

Baru aku mau membuka mulutku untuk menjelaskannya, tapi.. aku malah teringat dengan... _Mikasa_.

Padahal sudah jelas yang ku baca itu tulisan Petra, tapi mengapa terlintas Mikasa lah yang paling ku pikirkan, kenapa ini?.

"Are you ok, Mr. Levi?" tanya pemimpin DSC lagi.

"Yes i am." Jawabku lagi dan mencoba menjelaskan presentasi terakhir ini. Tapi lagi-lagi aku masih kepikiran Mikasa, perasaanku tidak enak kalau belum bertemu dengannya.

"Mr. Levi, if you still do the same thing like this, we can't make the cooperation or just cancel it." Kata Pemimpin DSC yang lagi-lagi membuatku semakin gugup. Sekarang aku mendapat ancaman terbesar, kalau aku tidak menjelaskan presentasi terakhir ini, mereka tidak bisa mengadakan kerja sama dengan perusahaanku dan segalanya akan sia-sia, tapi rasanya aku tidak mampu berbicara lagi, yang ku pikirkan saat ini hanya Mikasa.

Tiba-tiba Erwin memasuki ruangan pertemuan..

"Don't worry, i'll explain about it." Kata Erwin kepada pemimpin DSC beserta asistennya itu.

"Akan ku urus ini, cepat cari Mikasa." Bisik Erwin kepadaku yang langsung membuatku kaget.

"Arigato, Erwin." Balasku yang langsung keluar dari ruang pertemuan itu dan bersiap mencari Mikasa.

Erwin sudah mengetahui kendalaku, aku akan sangat berterima kasih kepadanya, tidak salah aku memiliki asisten serta sahabat baik seperti Erwin.

Aku mencari Mikasa hampir ke seluruh tempat yang pernah ia datangi, tapi aku masih tidak juga menemukannya.

"Levi" panggil seseorang tepat dibelakangku.

"Hanji, ada apa?" sudah kuduga kalau itu Hanji.

"Kenapa kau keluar dari ruang pertemuan?" tanyanya.

"Aku harus mencari Mikasa, aku hanya tidak tenang kalau tidak bertemu dengannya." Jawabku dengan wajah resah.

"Kau beruntung, Mikasa menghubungi Eren dan Armin kalau dia sedang menuju ke air mancur. Itulah mengapa aku memanggilmu." Jelas Hanji yang membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Menjelang pukul 5." Jawab Hanji.

Bahkan pertemuan sialan itu memotong waktuku sekitar 5 jam, kalau seperti ini bisa sampai malam aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menjelaskan segalanya kepada Mikasa.

 _Yosh!_ Aku tidak mau memotong sedetik saja waktuku, aku harus segera pergi ke air mancur.

Dengan cepat aku langsung menghentikan taksi di dekat pemberhentian, aku juga tidak kuat kalau harus menanti mini bus atau berlari.

Taksi ini sangat cepat dan hanya perlu memakan 18 menit untuk sampai ke air mancur, biasanya aku bisa saja sampai ke air mancur dalam 24 menit.

"Here..just keep the change." kataku yang langsung memberikan uang asal kepada supir taksi itu, entah itu kelebihan berapa lembar, aku tidak perduli, ku anggap saja itu sebagai sikap berbagi.

Aku langsung berlari menghampiri tempat yang tepatnya tempat saat ku ajak Mikasa kesini pertama kali, aku bisa melihat raut wajah terkagumnya akan keindahan air mancur ini saat itu, jadi pasti Mikasa akan datang kesini lagi.

Tapi hari mulai gelap, sudah lama sekali aku menantinya dan aku tidak juga melihatnya.

 _Apa ia tidak datang?_

Aku yakin pasti ia akan datang, dan aku hanya perlu sabar menantinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, begitu lamanya aku menanti Mikasa yang juga tidak datang, aku bahkan rela tidak menjenguk Petra malam ini hanya untuk menantinya, karena aku benar-benar tidak tenang kalau belum bertemu dengan Mikasa.

"Hey!" tiba-tiba ku dengar suara, dari sapaannya itu seperti sapaan Mikasa.

Aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihat sumber suara itu.

"M-Mika.." aku terdiam saat baru saja aku membalikan badanku.

"Hanji! Mau apa kau?" ternyata itu Hanji, dia sangat pintar dalam meniru suara maupun gaya bicara orang lain.

"Sudah malam loh, tidak mau menjenguk Petra?" tanyanya.

"Hmm.. entahlah, aku hanya tidak tenang kalau belum bertemu Mikasa. Aku tidak mau ketidaktenanganku ini membuat Petra berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Jawabku.

"Berpikir yang tidak-tidak bagaimana?"

"Ya.. bisa saja dia mengira aku mencintai Mikasa."

"Kau memang mencintainya kan?"

 _Kau memang mencintainya kan?_

Apa maksud Hanji dengan kalimat itu? Aku tidak mencintai Mikasa, tapi aku hanya.. hanya..

Apa benar yang dikatakan Hanji? Aku bahkan belum bisa meyakinkannya.

"Kau ini memang pintar membohongi perasaanmu ya, Levi. Mudah saja, kau tidak akan mungkin rela keluar saat pertemuan dan rela tidak menjenguk Petra kalau bukan demi bertemu Mikasa." Kata Hanji yang membuatku diam dan bingung.

"Kalau memang aku mencintai Mikasa, aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Terkadang ada saat dimana kita bisa saja mencintai dua orang diwaktu yang sama, tapi hanya ada satu yang bisa kita cintai seutuhnya, dan tentunya harus merelakan atau bahkan rela menyakiti yang satunya lagi." Jelas Hanji yang membuatku bingung tapi juga terpukau dengan perkataannya yang tidak mencerminkan karakter gilanya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau waras?" ledekku kepada Hanji yang langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya itu.

"Kau benar juga, Hanji. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menentukan siapa yang akan ku cintai seutuhnya." kataku.

"Tenang, kau akan segera mengetahuinya." Jawab Hanji tersenyum.

"Hanji, apa Mikasa sempat cemburu saat melihatku dengan Petra? Isi hatinya tidak bisa ku yakini tapi wajahnya dapat ku prediksi sedikit." Selaku tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah." Jawab Hanji singkat yang tiba-tiba saja melamun aneh. Mungkin ia kerasukan lagi.

Itu sangat membuatku jengkel pada Hanji dan mulai rusuh seketika.

"Aku tau dia pasti cemburu, sudah jelas sekali dari wajahnya yang berubah drastis. Bahkan Eren dan Armin saja bilang dia sempat menangis saat pulang. Apa tidak jelas kalau dia memang cemburu?"

"Dia juga bahkan mengembalikan syalku tanpa melihat wajahku. Apa tidak jelas kalau dia memang cemburu?"

"Lalu saat aku menahannya pergi, ia melepaskan tanganku dengan sangat kasar dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Apa tidak jelas kalau dia memang cemburu?"

"Hanji.. Jawab!."

"APA TIDAK JELAS KALAU DIA MEMANG CEMBURU?"

Setiap kalimat atau ocehan anehku begitu saja keluar tanpa terkontrol olehku, rasanya memang lega tapi juga lumayan kasar. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku dan mengepalkan tanganku, aku benar-benar benci situasi seperti ini.

"Kalau memang aku cemburu, bagaimana?"

Seketika ku dengar suara Mikasa yang tidak terlalu jauh itu, aku langsung menaikkan kepalaku lagi dan ku lihat jelas sosok yang ku nanti-nanti itu sekian lama, ternyata baru ku sadari kalau Hanji melamun karena melihat Mikasa yang datang.

Hanji menepuk pundakku dan berjalan pergi entah kemana, sepertinya ia memberi ruang bagi aku dan Mikasa.

"Mikasa.." panggilku kepada Mikasa yang berjalan mendekati air mancur itu, aku hanya mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mencariku? Sebaiknya sekarang kau hampiri Petra. Kasihan ia sedang sendirian." Kata Mikasa tanpa melihat wajahku sedikitpun.

"Oh ya, kau sudah menerima Petra kembali, maka berjanjilah untuk selalu ada di dekatnya. Cintai dia seutuhnya, Levi."

Aku tidak mendengarkan satu patah kata pun dari Mikasa, aku hanya menghampirinya dan mengenakannya syalku.

"Tidak, Levi." Jawab Mikasa sambil melepas syalku dari lehernya dan mengembalikannya kepadaku.

Maka ku genggam tangannya itu dan menatap dalam wajah kecewanya itu.

"Kau hanya boleh memperlakukan hal ini kepada Petra." Mikasa melepas kasar tanganku persis seperti saat di ruang kesehatan, wajah kecewa dan sedihnya itu terlihat lebih jelas saat ini, tapi ia terlalu kuat untuk menahan tangisnya itu.

Aku meraih lagi tangan Mikasa, tapi ia selalu melepasnya kasar, ia juga bahkan mendorong tubuhku untuk menjauh darinya, tapi aku tidak perduli, aku akan selalu berusaha membuatnya terdiam saat aku menggenggam tangannya itu. Aku terus meraih tangannya itu, walau masih juga ia lepas kasar dan membuang tatapannya dari wajahku.

"Pergi, Levi!" teriaknya yang mengusirku dengan kasar. Tidak.. aku harus tetap berusaha meyakinkannya, aku terus berusaha meraih dan menggenggam kuat tangannya itu, walau terlihat jelas ia juga cukup kuat untuk melepaskannya lagi.

"Menjauhlah dariku, pendek! Pergi!" bentak dan teriak Mikasa, dia bahkan memberiku pukulan kencang ke wajahku, bisa ku rasakan hidungku mengeluarkan darah seperti saat pertama kali Mikasa memukul wajahku di pesawat. Bedanya, aku terlalu lemah, aku terlalu kacau saat ini, hingga aku tidak dapat menahan tubuhku dan terjatuh.

Tetesan darah segar mengalir begitu saja dari hidungku, aku tidak marah atau membalasnya, aku hanya diam sampai ia juga diam. Mungkin orang seperti ku pantas mendapatkan itu.

"Baka!..Baka!.. Levi, kenapa kau terjatuh? Kau adalah si pendek tak beretika dan keras kepala yang pernah ku temui. Tapi buktikan kalau aku memang salah, Levi." Kata Mikasa sambil menarik kerahku. Tatapannya sangat dalam ke wajahku kali ini, dan.. akhirnya air mata yang tertahan itu mengalir juga dari mata indahnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan bergerak. Kalau kau mau memukulku sampai kau puas, kau dapat melakukannya dengan bebas." Jawabku dengan wajah datar yang sudah lama tidak ku pasang lagi.

"Aku memang keras kepala dan tak beretika untuk mencintaimu." Bisikku pelan saat Mikasa menarik kerahku yang semakin kuat itu.

Dia tercengang dengan perkataanku itu dan terasa kalau tarikannya pada kerahku menjadi melemah.

Aku kembali berdiri dan berusaha mendekatinya, walau hidungku masih saja mengeluarkan darah, tapi aku tidak memikirkannya sedikitpun, dan yang ku lakukan adalah..

 _Memeluknya_

Ku elus lembut kepalanya itu, dan bisa ku rasakan air matanya itu membasahi jasku.

"Sialan! Mencintaimu itu menyakitkan, Levi." Katanya di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Kalau begitu cobalah untuk membenciku." Bisikku pelan di telinganya.

"Membencimu justru lebih menusukku lagi." Jawabnya dan memeluk kuat tubuhku.

Aku senang saat aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada Mikasa, dan aku juga lebih senang lagi saat Mikasa juga menyampaikan hal yang sama. Tapi aku pun tetap sadar kalau bukan itu kesenangan yang sebenarnya, kesenangan yang sebenarnya itu saat aku bisa mencintai utuh dirinya, hanya saja aku juga memiliki kendala tersendiri, karena aku pun mencintai Petra. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti salah satu atau keduanya, walau mungkin pada akhirnya harus ada yang tersakiti.

"Kau memang pendek sialan. Gomen!" Kata Mikasa yang mengambil kain dari sakunya dan membersihkan darah di hidungku itu.

Ku genggam tangannya itu dan perlahan mengecup kecil keningnya itu, dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia menerima itu begitu saja, aku tau dia sudah jauh lebih tenang.

"Levi.."

Aku melihat ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namaku itu.

Belum ku lihat jelas siapa yang memanggilku, tapi aku sudah menyadarinya.

Itu Petra.. Petra datang menghampiriku dengan tangannya yang masih diperban itu, dan tepatnya ia juga melihat apa yang ku lakukan dengan Mikasa, wajahnya sama persis seperti wajah kecewa Mikasa saat itu.

Sekarang aku dihadapi oleh wajah sedih dan kecewa dari kedua orang yang ku cintai, aku hanya bisa memikirkan bagaimana wajah sedih dan kecewa itu berubah menjadi wajah dengan senyuman yang indah, tapi tidak mungkin untuk dua wajah itu, aku hanya dapat mengubah satu wajah saja dan mempertahankan keadaan satu wajah lagi. Karena senyuman indah satu pihak itu tentu perlu mengorbankan perasaan pihak yang satunya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pheww..hehe.. sebelumnya.._

 _Maaf ya karena telat publish chapter 4, maaf juga ya kalau di chapter 4 ini konfliknya mulai tidak jelas atau garing. Hehe tapi author sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memuaskan para readers._

 _Ada saran, request, atau pendapat? Silahkan di review ya :D_

 _Next!_ _ **Chapter 5**_ _comingsoon._

 _Arigato yang sudah setia membaca cerita ini dari awal sampai chapter ke-4 ini. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shingeki No Kyojin**_ _ **進撃の巨**_ _ **人**_ _ **© Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Ashen Love (Chapter 5)**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dingin angin malam dan terang bulan yang menyorot jalanan gelap, saat itu dua pasang mata menatap dalam tepat pada wajah datar Levi yang hanya dapat menutup diam mulutnya itu.

Levi harus dihadapkan dengan situasi yang semakin berat, dia mencintai dua orang diwaktu yang bersamaan, Mikasa dan Petra. Tapi seperti kata Hanji dan Erwin, Levi hanya bisa mencintai seutuhnya salah satu dari mereka, dia juga harus memutuskan siapa yang akan bahagia dan siapa yang akan terluka, walau ia tidak ingin ada yang terluka.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Petra menghampiri Levi yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Mikasa sambil menggenggam tangannya itu.

"Petra, tidak seharusnya kau disini. Kau masih sakit." Kata Mikasa membuka percakapan.

"Tanganmu belum sembuh total." Sela Levi sambil berjalan menghampiri Petra. Wajah Petra memucat, itu antara ia menahan sakit di tangannya atau cuaca dinginnya tidak karuan.

Levi melihat Petra yang kondisinya semakin lemah itu, wajahnya semakin putih pucat, kakinya bergemetar, dan matanya yang menyipit, terlihat jelas Petra tidak sanggup menahan derita jasmaninya itu.

"Badanmu panas. Aku akan menelpon Hanji dan Erwin."

Levi mengambil ponselnya itu dan segera menelpon kedua sahabatnya itu, tapi Petra menahan tangannya dan membuat Levi menutup ponselnya itu.

"Levi, aku ingin.." Petra tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya itu dan terjatuh karena tubuhnya yang semakin melemah itu.

Hanji yang bersembunyi entah dimana itu pun melihat kejadian itu dan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Hanji, bantu dia."

Tidak lama, Erwin menyusul mereka semua, Hanji ternyata menghubungi Erwin sejak awal ,dan memanggil ambulans untuk membawa Petra ke rumah sakit. Badan Petra yang semula panas, sekarang menjadi dingin seperti es, bahkan luka di tangannya itu seperti terbuka lagi dan darahnya membasahi perbannya itu.

Levi hanya terpaku karena shock dengan kejadian yang menimpa Petra ini, ia yang selalu berparas wajah tidak perduli dan datar itu sekarang menampakkan wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Mikasa.." teriak tiba-tiba Eren dan Armin yang langsung berlari menghampiri Mikasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Armin.

"Aku mau pulang." Jawab Mikasa yang langsung menarik lengan kedua kawannya itu.

"Pulang? Tapi kita baru akan pulang ke Jepang lusa. Kau yakin?" seru Armin cemas.

"Baka!.. maksudku pulang ke hotel. Tutup mulut kalian! Atau akan ku jahit dan kalian akan bisu selamanya." Bentak Mikasa kepada Armin dan Eren yang jelas tidak mengerti permasalahannya.

Levi yang melihat Mikasa pergi itu langsung menumpu kakinya untuk mengejar Mikasa.

"Chottomatte! Mikasa!" teriak heboh Levi yang langsung menahan laju Mikasa untuk pergi.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, Levi. Kau harus mengurus Petra yang lebih membutuhkanmu saat ini." Jawab Mikasa sambil menghapus air matanya itu.

"Tapi.."

"Dan sebaiknya kita lupakan kejadian tadi dan semua hal yang pernah kita lalui bersama. Lalu, kita tidak akan saling kenal. Yey!" kata Mikasa lagi dengan santainya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mikasa.."

Wajah Mikasa memerah tanda emosinya membara lagi, ia langsung menarik kerah Levi dan hampir saja mencekiknya.

"Dengarkan aku, Pendek! Sekarang kau urus Petra, jangan tinggalkan dia lagi! Lalu pergilah dan berhenti mendekatiku. Ikuti saja apa yang ku katakan, tidak usah banyak bicara. Dasar sampah tak beretika!" bentak Mikasa yang akhirnya membebaskan Levi tapi juga mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

Perlakuan kasar Mikasa membuat Levi lebih shock lagi, belum pernah Mikasa sekasar dan setega itu kepadanya.

 _Dasar sampah tak beretika!_

Kata-kata itu terus bergumam dipikiran Levi, selain shock, ia juga kecewa dengan Mikasa yang memanggilnya 'Sampah tak beretika'. Menurutnya dipanggil 'pendek' itu tidak sekasar dipanggil 'sampah'. Mungkin ini adalah titik jenuh baginya.

Levi berdiri dan kali ini ia memasang wajah datarnya lagi. Ingin sekali ia balas ocehan Mikasa itu, tapi moodnya sudah hancur terlebih dahulu karena sikap Mikasa.

"Wakatta.." jawab Levi singkat dan pergi menjauhi Mikasa tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya lagi, hanya kekecewaan yang pergi bersamanya.

Eren dan Armin yang melihat kejadian itu sama shocknya dengan Levi, tapi Mikasa langsung menarik mereka untuk pergi.

 _-Mikasa POV-_

"Kau mengatakannya tak beretika. Tapi kau sendiri lebih tak beretika lagi, Mikasa." kata Eren yang disusul oleh anggukan Armin.

"Tidak ku sangka, Mikasa yang ku kenal ternyata sekasar ini. Oh.. souka." sahut Armin juga.

Eren dan Armin tidak ingin berbicara denganku selama perjalanan kami menuju hotel kami setelah kejadian itu.

Mereka bilang kalau aku kasar dan tak beretika? Sudah jelas aku seperti itu karena Levi sudah membuatku sangat emosi, jadi maklum saja kalau aku mengeluarkan kalimat sial itu.

Lagian aku tidak menyesal dan tidak peduli dengan itu semua, yang penting selesai urusanku dengan si pendek sialan itu.

Sesampainya di hotel, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang, hari ini terlalu lelah.

"Karena besok hari terakhir kita bisa jalan-jalan. Bagaimana kalau besok kita ikut travel , Armin?"

Ku dengar Eren dan Armin sedang berbincang tentang travel, _wow!_ Kedengarannya seru.

"Ide yang bagus, Eren. Lagian lusa sore kita harus sudah siap di bandara dan harus sudah _check out_ dari hotel siangnya. Pasti jalan-jalan juga hanya bisa di tempat dekat."

"Yosh! Besok bangun pagi ya, Armin."

Bincang mereka berdua sambil tertawa keras juga, sepertinya mereka merencanakan hal yang seru.

"Bangunin aku ya. Awas kalau sampai lupa!" potongku tiba-tiba.

Mereka memasang wajah bingung, hmm.. mereka pintar berdrama juga ya.

"Kami tidak mengajakmu, Mikasa." sahut Eren tiba-tiba.

"Hey! Sejak kapan kalian jadi egois?.. hmm.. Wakatta..biar saja kalian berdua ikut travel dan tidak ada yang melindungi." Aku menarik selimutku kasar dan menutupi wajahku.

"Kami juga tidak memerlukan orang kasar sepertimu, Mikasa. Kami bisa saja mengajak Hanji-san." Balas Eren dan Armin yang tiba-tiba berubah dan berani membentak kecilku, padahal biasanya mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal itu.

 _Kami juga tidak memerlukan orang kasar sepertimu_

Baiklah, tingkah mereka semakin aneh dan tidak biasa, bahkan mereka pun dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Perlukah aku teriak dengan sangat kencang diatas gedung hotel ini kalau aku bukanlah orang kasar atau tak beretika seperti yang dimaksud Eren dan Armin. Kalau aku seperti itu, maka sama saja aku seperti Levi, dan aku tidak sudi disamakan dengannya.

"Kalian kenapa jadi aneh seperti ini?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Harusnya kami yang menanyakan hal itu. Kau kenapa jadi aneh seperti ini?" cetus Armin.

 _Oh.. yang benar saja._

 _-Levi POV-_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan aku masih menunggu di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Petra. Rasanya kejadian hari ini benar-benar ingin ku lupakan dan ku buang jauh-jauh dari memoriku.

Jujur saja, seumur hidupku belum pernah ada yang memanggilku 'sampah', walau hanya sekedar bercanda pun belum ada yang pernah memanggilku seperti itu. Aku akui kalau aku terlihat tidak perduli, karena di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku memang tidak perduli. Tapi entah mengapa, kata yang terucap oleh Mikasa itu sangat menusukku.

"Levi, ada apa?" tanya Hanji yang sedaritadi memperhatikanku yang sedang melamun.

"Mikasa ya?" sahutnya lagi.

"Tidak," jawabku jutek. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Petra."

Aku mengintip Petra yang sedang di dalam ruangannya itu, dokter sedang memeriksanya.

"Levi, berhentilah berbohong." sela Erwin yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Terserah," jawabku dingin tanpa melihat wajah Erwin.

Aku tidak berbohong, aku justru benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Petra, hanya saja..

Disisi lain, aku masih tidak bisa melupakan Mikasa. _Huh!_ Terdengar seperti serial TV drama yang cengeng dan aku benci hal cengeng karena aku sendiri memang lebih gemar memasang tampang dingin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itulah kebenarannya.

Tidak lama, dokter keluar dan membuat kami semua berdiri kaget.

"B-Bagaimana?" tanya Hanji.

"Jangan kuatir," dokter menepuk pundak kami satu per satu, "Tidak ada penyakit serius, hanya kelelahan saja."

"Yokatta.." jawabku dalam hati, aku senang kalau Petra baik-baik saja.

"Besok ia sudah bisa pulang, tapi lukanya itu masih harus diobati dan ditutupi sampai ia bisa menggerakkan tangannya dengan bebas."

Lagi-lagi kata dokter yang semakin membuatku mengelus pelan dadaku tanda tenang. Walau dokter itu memang sama-sama dari Jepang seperti kami, tapi kemampuannya itu sudah seperti dokter terkenal dari Russia.

"Levi, sebaiknya kita harus kembali ke hotel. Sudah sangat larut." ajak Erwin yang ku tolak mentah-mentah itu.

"Tidak. Aku mau menjaga Petra malam ini."

Erwin dan Hanji segera pergi, tapi sebelumnya Erwin menepuk pelan pundakku dan membisik.

"Percayalah, kau tidak akan sanggup menjauh darinya."

Apa maksud perkataan Erwin? Aku tidak mengerti, walau aku mengerti artinya tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud yang tersirat di dalam perkataannya itu.

Erwin pun langsung pergi begitu saja bersama Hanji.

Lantas, aku memasuki kamar Petra. Petra terkaget saat melihatku menghampirinya tapi ia juga terlihat senang.

"Sudah aku duga sejak awal, kau pasti akan memihak padaku."

Walau kata-kata Petra terdengar sangat egois dan seperti penjahat, aku tetap meresponnya sangat baik. Senyumnya dengan mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya itu sudah cukup membuatku senang.

Soal memihak padanya.. hmm.. aku masih tidak yakin kalau aku memihak kepadanya, saat ini aku hanya sedang tidak ingin mengingat Mikasa yang sudah berkata kasar padaku, walau ujungnya tetap saja teringat.

"Kenapa? Kok melamun?" tanya Petra yang membuatku menghentikan lamunan anehku ini.

"T-Tidak," jawabku gugup entah mengapa, "Aku hanya.."

"Kau masih memikirkan Mikasa ya?"

"Eh?"

Aku menggaruk pelan kepalaku tanda tidak paham, tapi dengan sangat jelas aku paham dengan pertanyaan Petra. Sekarang aku hanya bingung bagaimana menjawabnya, aku saat ini memang sedang tidak mood untuk memikirkan Mikasa apalagi membahasnya, tapi aku merasa seolah-olah dia tidak mau keluar dari pikiranku. Apakah aku masih tertarik dengan bocah tengik nan kasar itu? Entahlah!

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat, karena besok kau harus bersiap untuk keluar dari rumah sakit payah ini. Kau boleh tinggal sementara di kamar hotelku, nanti aku dan Erwin bisa pindah ke kamar Hanji." Jangan dipikirkan soal pindah ke kamar Hanji, walau Hanji nginap sendiri di kamarnya tapi kami memesankannya kamar yang _triple_ , jadi bisa untuk tiga orang di kasur yang berbeda.

Aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Petra, ku akui kalau AC di kamar ini sangat dingin.

Tiba-tiba, Petra menarik lenganku dan wajahnya berubah cemas dan serius.

"K-Kau mencintaiku kan?"

Pertanyaan itu sangat mudah, hanya perlu dijawab dengan kata 'ya' atau 'tidak', tapi _sial!,_ aku tidak sanggup menjawabnya tapi tetap saja aku merespon dengan kata lain.

"Hm.. Tentu saja." jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, jujurlah! Levi, kau masih memikirkan Mikasa kan? Atau kau masih mencintainya kan?" tanya ulang lagi Petra yang semakin membuatku mati kutu.

"Asal kau tau, Levi. Aku tidak mau melepasmu lagi. Cukup sekali saja, tidak perlu kedua kalinya. Aku tidak akan pernah mau kehilanganmu lagi." kata Petra sambil menguatkan tarikannya pada lenganku.

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, keadaannya yang masih tidak stabil ini membuatku memutuskan untuk menutup mulutku saja. Ku akui kegigihan Petra yang tidak ingin berpisah dariku, tapi sejauh ini aku tidak ada pemikiran akan meninggalkannya.

"Souka.." jawabku yang secara reflek membuatku terlihat jutek dan tidak perduli.

Petra memasang raut wajah kesal dan penuh amarah itu, bahkan sampai ia juga menangis. Lagi-lagi ia menarik lenganku semakin kuat dan seperti meremas jasku itu.

"Jangan jawab sedingin itu, Levi!. Aku tau kau masih mencintai Mikasa, tapi janganlah hal itu membuatmu jutek lagi padaku." bentak Petra padaku.

"Mikasa bahkan tidak perhatian padamu, tapi kau bisa mencintainya dengan mudah."

"Mikasa mengenalmu saja tidak terlalu banyak, tapi kau bisa mencintainya dengan mudah."

"Mikasa yang dingin dan sama juteknya denganmu, kau masih saja memikirkan dan mencintainya."

"Kau hanya mengenalnya jauh dalam waktu 2 hari tapi kau sudah jatuh hati dengannya, sedangkan aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalmu, ada untukmu selalu, dan mencintaimu dengan tulus, pada akhirnya kau nomor duakan juga. Aku tidak akan pernah merelakanmu dengannya."

"Levi, Jawab!"

Setiap bentakan dan ocehan yang keluar dari mulut Petra, sangat mengingatkanku saat aku tidak dapat mengontrol perasaanku dan membentak Hanji. Ekspresinya tidak jauh sepertiku saat itu, dan aku meresponnya sama seperti Hanji, hanya terdiam.

Tapi bedanya, Petra benar-benar mengungkapkan isi hatinya itu, bahkan bisa saja terdengar seperti amarah yang penuh keegoisan.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap dalam Petra, ia kaget saat aku menatapnya, dan ia hanya terbawa tangisnya saja. dan yang ku lakukan hanya memasang wajah datar. Bahkan sedatar-datarnya itu.

"Gomen," setelah lama diam, aku pun membuka mulutku juga.

"Tapi kau egois, Petra."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kyaa.. chapter 5 pun lancar. Tapi entahlah apa respon kalian? ;)_

 _Gomen, kalau ada yang kecewa atau tidak suka dengan chapter 5 yang berakhir dengan words yang sedikit dan mungkin bikin jengkel, serta terkesan sangat garing dan menyedihkan..hehe.._

 _Sedikit penjelasan saja, chapter 5 ini hanya sebagai kelanjutan singkat di chapter 4 yang tidak terselesaikan itu._

 _Tapi jangan khawatir masih ada_ _next!_ _ **Chapter 6**_ _comingsoon._

 _Next chapter akan semakin detail_

 _Sebelumnya, author mau izin libur, tapi tidak hiatus lama, hanya mungkin telat update saja. :( *mintamaafsedalam-dalamnya*_

 _Apabila ada yang ingin disampaikan berupa komen,kritik,saran,pendapat, atau gak rela author hiatus (Bercanda..hehe..)? Silahkan review ;)_

 _Arigato bagi yang mengizinkan author dan tetap setia dengan story ini ;)_

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shingeki No Kyojin**_ _ **進撃の巨**_ _ **人**_ _ **© Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Ashen Love (Chapter 6)**_

 _ **Mikasa and Levi POV only!, ceritanya makin garing dan penuh action..hehe ^_^**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

.

.

.

.

 _-Mikasa POV-_

Aku mendengar suara alarm ponselku yang menyala keras.

Ku usap sedikit mataku untuk memastikan kesadaranku, dan melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, tetap saja alarmku kesiangan.

Aku menoleh ke arah kasur Eren dan Armin, tapi mereka tidak ada. Mereka benar-benar meninggalkanku dan berjalan bersama Hanji.

Kalau begini, aku pasti yang semakin risih, sedangkan hari ini kami harus sudah siap-siap karena besok kami akan pulang ke Jepang.

Seenaknya Eren dan Armin pergi travel tanpa mengajakku, dengan alasan bodoh dan tidak jelas itu, karena aku kasar? ayolah! aku memang suka bersikap dingin tapi tidak kasar seperti yang mereka maksud. Itu berlebihan!

Setelah aku membersihkan diriku dan kamarku. Aku segera pergi ke lantai 1, tempat biasa kami sarapan di hotel ini.

Aku tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda Eren dan Armin, sudah jelas kalau mereka tidak sarapan dan langsung begitu saja pergi. Oke, ini kali pertamaku makan sendirian di tempat yang tidak banyak ku tau ini, aku lebih sering menghabiskan makananku sambil mendengar candaan aneh dari Eren dan Armin, tapi kali ini semuanya berbeda.

"Mikasa.." saat sadar ada yang memanggilku, aku menolehkan tubuhku.

"Erwin-san?" ah..itu hanya teman Levi.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ajaknya tiba-tiba.

"Kalau itu untuk bertemu teman sampahmu itu, aku punya hak menolak." jawabku kasar.

"Tidak..kau hanya perlu ikut aku. Dan tolong berhenti berkata kotor seperti itu." cetusnya.

Hmm..sebaiknya aku mempercayainya saja, menurutku teman Levi yang satu ini terlihat lebih berwibawa dan bijak, tidak seperti dirinya yang sudah tidak bisa dinilai positif lagi.

"Belum makan kan? bagaimana kalau ku traktir makan?" tawarnya tiba-tiba.

"Hey alis tebal! kau tidak berusaha menggodaku kan?" bentakku kecil.

"Kau ini cinta otak negatif ya? padahal niatku baik." balasnya ketus.

"Ya..ya.. cepatlah."

Jujur, perutku lapar juga, daripada aku makan makanan di hotel yang semuanya khas Swiss, sebaiknya aku mengikuti tuan alis tebal ini saja. Tapi aku bukan perempuan matre yang suka membandar orang lain, aku masih punya harga diri, jadi aku tetap harus menghormati kebaikannya itu.

Aku diajak masuk ke mobil BMW hitam dan duduk dibelakang sendirian. Ya, walau kurang lebih yang terjadi saat ini ada 2 kemungkinan bagi orang-orang diluar sana, antara Erwin-san adalah supir dan aku ratu, atau aku baru saja diculik si alis tebal ini.

"Makan dimana?" tanyanya sambil mengendarai mobil.

"Entahlah.." jawabku jutek.

"Bagaimana kalau restoran disana?" tunjuknya ke arah restoran berbasis bintang 5 di depan kami.

Aku hanya mengangguk, perutku tidak mau menolongku menjawab lagi sepertinya.

Kami memasuki restoran itu dan duduk di tempat paling mewah.

"Kau yang bayar kan?" tanyaku ragu.

"Hey nona kecil, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk memiliki penghasilan sendiri, hormatilah sedikit." jawabnya ketus padaku. Kasihan juga sih kalau aku terlalu menekannya. Ku akui, Erwin-san adalah orang yang bijak dan tentunya lebih dewasa secara omongan maupun tingkahnya.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya saat pelayan sudah datang.

"Apa saja deh, yang penting enak." jawabku simpel.

"She wants ribs and ice lemon. thank you." kata Erwin-san pada pelayan itu yang langsung pergi ke dapur.

"Bicara apa tadi? kok ada lemonnya? jangan-jangan.." aku tertawa keras sampai perutku melilit, walau tidak ada tampang otak mesum, wajah polos nan dewasanya Erwin-san sangat lucu.

"Ku pikir kau orangnya dingin seperti yang diceritakan Levi." cetusnya.

"Hmm.. ya aku memang kurang pintar berbaur dengan orang lain, tapi kalau sudah kenal atau dekat, ya biasa saja."

"Souka.."

Tidak lama, hidangan pun datang. Tidak enak hati juga sih jadinya, aku diberi makan daging dan es lemon, sedangkan Erwin-san hanya melahap salad dan minum teh hijau.

"Baiklah, nanti kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanyaku disela-sela melahap makananku.

"Menyusul kedua temanmu dan Hanji." jawabnya.

"Eren dan Armin? memang kenapa? bukannya mereka travel dengan Hanji?" tanyaku balik.

"To the point saja ya.. sebelum menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Levi, selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan mereka berdua." jelasnya yang langsung membuatku berhenti melahap makananku.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan si pendek tak beretika itu lagi." bentakku.

"Terpampang jelas di wajah serammu. Kau merindukannya kan?" tanya Erwin-san yang nadanya seperti psikopat jahat.

Ya benar juga sih, aku memang merindukannya sedikit, tapi kejadian kemarin malam saja sudah cukup membuatku depresi, aku tidak mau menjadi gila sebelum waktunya.

"Hm.. bukannya Levi sudah sama Petra, kenapa masih berusaha membuatku baikan dengannya?" tanyaku.

"Menurutku dan Hanji, Levi jauh akan lebih nyaman bila bersamamu daripada Petra." jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kau yakin hal itu?" tanyaku lagi yang semakin penasaran.

"Hey! sudahlah! habiskan dulu makananmu." bentak Erwin-san kecil dan mengerutkan keningnya itu.

Aku pun mengangguk jengkel dan melanjutkan aktivitas makanku.

Walau masih tersangkut dipikiranku, kenapa Erwin-san dan Hanji bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

Aku saja baru mengenal Levi dalam hitungan hari, sedangkan Petra sudah mengenalnya dari kecil, bagaimana Levi bisa lebih nyaman denganku?

 _Ah_ sudahlah.. sebaiknya aku lahap dulu makanan mahal dan lezat ini, kan jarang-jarang aku ditraktir.

 _-Levi POV-_

Sudah berkali-kali aku menghubungi Hanji dan Erwin, tidak ada satupun yang merespon.

Ini hanya semakin membuatku ingin meremuk ponselku, tapi daripada melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, sebaiknya aku pergi mencari mereka.

"Levi, jangan pergi!" ku dengar Petra berteriak dan berusaha meraih tanganku.

"Biar Erwin atau Hanji yang akan membawamu kembali ke hotel. Tunggu saja sebentar, aku pergi dulu." jawabku ketus.

"Levi!"

Petra terus meneriakiku tapi aku tidak meresponnya, aku hanya perlu berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit dan mencari kedua sobatku. Maaf Petra, tapi keegoisanmu kemarin sudah cukup membuatku muak.

 _Drrttt.. Drrttt.._

Aku mendapat SMS dari Hanji, huh! baguslah, si mata empat ini meresponku juga.

 _From : Hanji si mata empat_

 _Gomen.. aku habis travel dengan Eren dan Armin._

 _Tunggu saja sebentar, aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk membawa Petra ke hotel._

 _Kau boleh berkeliaran dulu._

 _Cheers!_

Apa? seenaknya saja dia travel. Padahal aku menantinya sampai rela tidak makan hanya untuk inisiatifnya membawakanku makanan, tapi tidak ada gunanya juga aku menggerutu sekarang, lebih baik tunggu aku bertemu dengannya dulu, baru aku siap menghilangkan keempat matanya itu.

Baiklah, sekarang aku kelaparan. Erwin sudah ku hubungi tapi belum juga merespon. Sebaiknya aku mencari tempat makan terdekat disini.

 _Jackpot!_ aku menemukan restoran tepat di seberang rumah sakit, sebaiknya aku mampir kesana dulu untuk mengisi perutku yang penuh amarah ini.

"May i help you, sir?" tanya salah satu pelayan restoran itu.

"A table for one person, please." jawabku.

"Which one? the fancy one or standard one?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

Bahkan untuk satu butir manusia saja sudah disiapkan 2 tempat, yang mewah dan yang biasa, walau biasanya aku suka yang biasa, tapi kali ini aku mau iseng saja mencoba yang mewah.

"The fancy one will be awesome." jawabku dan langsung diantar oleh pelayan itu ke tempat dudukku sambil memberi menu.

Ternyata untuk restoran bintang 5, harganya masih dapat ditolerir.

"One berner platte and one zopf please. Don't forget the apple juice."

Biar ku deskripsikan sedikit, berner platte adalah makanan berunsur daging khas Swiss, dan Zopf adalah roti khas Swiss yang tidak kalah lezat dengan roti-roti lainnya.

Sambil menanti hidanganku datang aku mencoba untuk menelpon Erwin dan telponnya menyambung, _Ah!_ kenapa tidak dari awal saja aku menelponnya?

Telponku masih juga tidak dia jawab, aku benar-benar akan mencabut alis tebalnya itu setelah bertemu dengannya.

Baru saja aku ingin mematikan telponku yang masih tersambung kepada, aku mendengar sesuatu.

 _Suara ponsel Erwin?_

Jadi dia ada di restoran ini juga? tumben sekali dia ingin datang ke restoran mahal, biasanya dia malah muak dengan restoran mahal.

Aku mengikuti suara ponsel itu, sampai terpampang jelas wajah Erwin yang sedang melahap saladnya duduk diujung. Dan, _Hey!_ itu kan Mikasa? mau apa Mikasa dengan Erwin? kenapa mereka memasang wajah ceria seperti itu? dan kenapa harus di tempat semewah ini kalau hanya untuk berbincang biasa?

Apa Erwin ingin menusukku dari belakang? _Tidak!,_ Erwin adalah kawan baikku, tidak mungkn dia ingin merebut orang yang pernah ku cintai itu. _Oke!_ aku masih mencintai Mikasa, tapi Erwin tidak mungkin mengambil situasi kami yang sedang hancur ini dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menggoda Mikasa? ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Itu Levi. Hey!" dia melihatku sedang berjalan ke arahya, Erwin berdiri dari kursinya dan mencoba menghampiriku, tapi aku merasa sudah sangat kacau, aku menghantam keras wajah Erwin dengan kepalan tanganku, aku memang pendek, tapi amarahku tidak.

"Ini untuk kau mencoba menikungku." bentakku kepada Erwin, untung saja di bagian tempat _fancy_ ini tidak terlalu ramai, jadi aku tidak menjadi pusat.

Aku menarik tangan Mikasa dan ingin langsung membawanya keluar, tapi ia melepas genggaman tanganku padanya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak memanggilmu sampah kalau kau sudah bertingkah seperti sampah?, maksudmu apa memukul Erwin?" bentaknya kepadaku.

"Sudahlah, Mikasa. Aku yang akan menemui Eren dan Armin, sebaiknya kau pergi dengan Levi." sela Erwin yang menghampiri Mikasa dengan wajahnya yang memar tapi tetap memasang senyuman.

"Tapi.." , belum Mikasa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah menariknya untuk pergi denganku, aku tidak peduli walau dia terus memberontak, bahkan aku juga tidak peduli dengan hidanganku yang tidak sempat ku santap karena mood yang sudah kepalang rusak.

Aku membawa Mikasa ke tempat yang lebih sepi untuk meminta penjelasan, walau sejujurnya aku tidak memperlukan omong kosong yang diberi nama 'penjelasan' itu.

"Hey pendek, apaan sih kau ini? datang-datang malah merusak wajah orang." bentak Mikasa kepadaku.

"Kau ini yang apaan, kenapa kau jalan dengan Erwin?" bentakku balik.

"Loh? itu kan hakku. Lagian Erwin-san yang mengajakku." jawabnya yang membuatku sangat terkejut.

Erwin tidak pernah mengajak siapapun untuk makan berdua dengannya, bahkan dia lebih senang makan sendiri sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya daripada mengajak perempuan untuk menemaninya, ya mungkin ada pengecualian untuk Hanji, dia memang tidak jelas _gender_ nya.

"Jangan mencoba menggoda sobatku, bocah! kau tidak cocok dengannya."

"Aku tidak menggodanya, dia yang mengajakku untuk makan dengannya. Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku makan dengan siapa saja, pendek!"

"Erwin adalah sobatku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Kenapa? kau cemburu?"

 _Sial!_ kenapa aku jadi tidak bisa berkata apapun? aku tidak mungkin cemburu dengan Erwin. Erwin tidak akan mungkin menikungku, aku percaya itu, jadi aku tidak seharusnya cemburu.

"Kau cemburu kan? Haha.. sudah ku tebak." ledeknya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak!" jawabku ketus dan berwajah datar.

"Aku tau kau cemburu!" lagi-lagi Mikasa menekanku dengan kata-kata yang sama sekali hanya sekedar omong kosong tak berguna, dan ia malah mempermainkanku. _Cih!_

"Akui saja kau cemburu."

"Tidak!"

"Jangan ditutupi!"

"Tidak!"

"Aku tau kau bohong."

"Tidak!"

 _Astaga_.. kenapa ia jadi semakin menyebalkan? padahal aku sudah dengan tegas mengatakan kalau aku tidak cemburu.

 _-Mikasa POV-_

Rasanya menyenangkan juga mempermainkan si pendek ini, walau kasihan, tapi ini menyenangkan. Tenang saja, aku tau dia memang tidak cemburu, kan sudah jelas ia tidak mencintaiku lagi, jadi sebaiknya aku terus saja mempermainkannya.

"Kau memang memalukan ya, sudah tertangkap basah, masih saja berusaha menutupinya. Kalau cemburu ya cemburu saja, sudah terpampang jelas di wajahmu saat kau memukul wajah Erwin-san. Jadi seratus persen, kalau kau cemburu..haha.. padahal,"

Tiba-tiba Levi membekap mulutku dengan telapak tangannya itu, wajahnya yang tadi lugu, sekarang menjadi lebih menyeramkan.

"Kalau memang aku cemburu, bagaimana?" bisiknya di telingaku dengan nada lemah.

Levi menatap dalam wajahku dengan tatapan seriusnya itu, wajahnya itu sangat mengingatkanku saat kami bertengkar di dekat air mancur. Wajahnya sama persis saat aku mendengar ocehan Levi tentang aku cemburu padanya, bahkan kalimat yang ia ucapkan saat ini memang sama seperti yang aku ucapkan saat itu.

 _Kalau memang aku cemburu, bagaimana?_

Secara tidak langsung, Levi merasakan saat ada di posisiku dan aku juga merasakan saat ada di posisinya, walau ia yang terlihat depresi dan tersakiti saat ini, sesungguhnya posisinya saat itu jauh lebih menyakitinya.

"A-Ah..gomen, seharusnya aku tidak perlu cemburu, karena memang kita ini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Ya.. walau aku akui, aku masih mencintaimu. dan.. ehh.. lupakan saja."

Levi melepas bekapannya pada mulutku, wajahnya yang semula serius, sekarang berubah menjadi datar tapi seolah masih banyak yang dia pikirkan dibalik wajah itu.

"Ehm.. aku mau ke hotel untuk melihat Hanji. Ja.."

"Chotto!"

Aku menarik lengannya.

"Tolong jangan salahkan Erwin-san. Dia memang mengajakku makan, tapi niatnya yang sebenarnya adalah untuk membuatku baikan denganmu." _Yosh!_ aku harus memberanikan diri dengan perkataanku.

"Apa?"

"Ya.. banyak hal yang dia sampaikan padaku. Walau agak aneh sih, tapi dia bilang, menurutnya dan Hanji, kalau kau akan jauh lebih nyaman bersamaku daripada," aku tidak boleh gugup, "P-Petra."

Levi hanya diam dan tidak merespon, bahkan wajahnya tidak sedikitpun melirikku.

"Gomen, Levi. Kami juga tidak sembarangan membuat pernyataan ini." tiba-tiba Erwin-san menghampiri kami dengan wajahnya yang diberi es batu itu.

"Kami hanya merasa kalau Petra bukan orang yang tepat untukmu, terlihat jelas dari obsesinya terhadapmu. Menurutku, D-Dia itu," Erwin-san menjawab dengan bijaknya, "Agak e-egois."

"Erwin, antarkan aku ke hotel, aku ingin bertemu dengan Petra. Ajak Mikasa juga, biar dia bertemu dengan kedua kawan ingusannya itu." akhirnya Levi berkata-kata lagi, walau Eren dan Armin dibilang 'ingusan'.

Erwin-san mengajakku untuk ikut memasuki mobil BMWnya itu, Levi duduk didepan bersama Erwin-san dan aku hanya terkucilkan sendirian di kursi belakang. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju hotel, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka obrolan, hanya keheningan yang menemani.

Dan aku sekarang menyadarinya, kalau Levi pasti jauh lebih nyaman bersama Petra, sudah jelas dari perkataannya yang ingin menemui Petra secepatnya itu, sedangkan aku seolah dipulangkan kepada kedua kawanku. Mungkin seharusnya dari awal aku tidak membawa hatiku terlalu jauh dengannya, sekarang malah aku yang tidak ingin kehilangannya. _Ahh.._ aku tidak boleh egois! kenapa situasi seperti ini malah seperti drama di serial TV barat?, hancur sudah reputasiku sebagai Mikasa Ackerman yang dingin ini.

Sesampainya kami di hotel, ku lihat Eren dan Armin sedang menanti kehadiran kami dengan Hanji.

"Ini kesempatanmu memperbaiki segalanya." senggol dan bisik Erwin-san kepadaku.

Benar kata Erwin-san, ini kesempatanku untuk memperbaiki situasi buruk ini, karena sore ini aku sudah harus _packing_ , besok aku bersiap pulang ke Jepang, dan aku tidak mau meninggalkan Swiss dengan masalah dipikiranku.

"Eren, Armin.." panggilku kepada kedua kawanku.

"Hmm..?" jawab mereka jutek.

"A-Ah gomen.. seharusnya aku tidak bersikap kasar dengan siapapun. Aku janji akan menjaga mulutku." ucapku.

"Apa kata-katamu dapat kami percaya?" cetus Armin.

"Ayolah! kita kan kawan baik, lagian besok kita pulang ke Jepang. Aku akan membelikan kalian ramen yang banyak setelah kita di Jepang." kataku kepada mereka yang terkesan menyogok.

Armin yang awalnya memasang wajah kesal, kini mengubahnya menjadi wajah genit dan tertawa bersama Eren.

"Wakatta. Sebenarnya kami tidak marah kepadamu, kan memang kau orangnya kasar, kami hanya ingin mendengar kata-kata bodohmu saja..hehe.. ingat! ini rencana Hanji-san." jawab Eren dan Armin yang rasanya ingin ku lempar dengan vas bunga disampingku.

"Gomen, Mikasa. Hohoho.." sela Hanji sambil tertawa menepuk pundakku.

Ya.. walau aku sempat dipermainkan, tapi setidaknya aku tenang, karena tidak ada masalah diantara aku dan kedua kawanku ini. Tentu saja aku masih punya masalah yang belum terselesaikan, yaitu dengan Levi.

"Kau besok pulang ke Jepang?" tanya Levi tiba-tiba dengan wajah cemas. Apa dia tidak ingin berpisah denganku?

"Ya.." jawabku singkat.

"Dame!..Aku akan sangat sedih kalau berpisah dari mereka berdua." kata Hanji yang langsung merangkul Eren dan Armin dengan gilanya.

Levi tidak berkata-kata lagi, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengkepal kencang tangannya itu, sepintas ku lihat ia menggertakkan giginya seperti sedang beramarah. Dan dugaanku selalu benar, Levi langsung memasuki lift, mungkin ia ingin bertemu dengan Petra.

"Cepat susul dia, Mikasa. Kau tidak ingin meninggalkannya besok dengan wajah murung kan?" cetus Erwin-san tiba-tiba.

"Memang kalian pulang kapan?" tanyaku basabasi.

"3 hari kedepan. DSC belum mengumumkan kerja samanya dengan perusahaan kami, jadi kami belum bisa pulang sampai DSC memberi pengumuman." jelas Erwin-san yang sama sekali tidak ku mengerti.

"Good luck!, Mikasa Ackerwoman." teriak Hanji dengan penuh ceria.

"A-Arigato.. tapi tolong jangan ubah namaku, seharusnya 'Ackerman'" jawabku jengkel.

"Tidak perlu memasang wajah masam seperti itu, nona. Aku juga tau itu. Hanya saja nama itu jauh lebih cocok untuk pria." balas Hanji dengan wajah datar paksaan.

"Hey! sudahlah. Cepat Mikasa.." sela Erwin-san yang langsung membuatku berlari ke arah lift dan menekan tombol lantai 4.

Saat lift berhenti di lantai 4, aku langsung mengetuk pelan kamar Levi.

 _Krekk.._

Saat pintu terbuka, ku lihat sosok berambut pendek dengan tangannya yang diperban menatapku dalam.

"Petra.."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku bingung, "Dimana Levi?" tanyaku cepat.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya? bukannya kau sudah berkata kasar kepadanya?" tanyanya dengan nada seolah benci padaku.

"Aku justru kesini untuk memperbaiki segalanya." jawabku.

"Levi tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia kecewa karena kau pergi dengan Erwin, dan kau akan pulang ke Jepang besok." jawab Petra ketus dan ingin menutup pintunya.

Aku tidak ingin kesempatan ini sia-sia karena terhalang Petra, aku menahan pintunya dan memasang wajah sangar, ya.. itulah kelebihan seorang Ackerman.

"Ku beritau kau ya, itu semua salah paham. Erwin-san dan aku hanya membicarakan urusan penting dan Levi juga sudah mengetahuinya. Soal pulang ke Jepang, dia tidak mungkin kecewa hanya karena aku pulang ke Jepang. Dia adalah orang Jepang kan?, kalau ada niat, pasti dia bisa menemuiku di Jepang, aku juga tidak mungkin menyuruh pesawatnya parkir dan menantiku berdebat denganmu, Petra Ral!." bentakku dan ocehku sampai ku rasakan Petra mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena air liurku yang menabrak wajahnya itu.

"Kau ingin merebut Levi dariku? langkahi dulu mayatku!" bentak Petra balik.

Erwin-san benar, Petra memang egois dan keras kepala, hanya untuk bertemu dengan Levi, aku harus berdrama dengan Petra, sedangkan aku benci drama yang tidak jelas.

"Kalau begitu, mati dulu sana!" bentakku lagi yang langsung menerobos masuk kamarnya.

Tapi.. Levi tidak ada. Kemana dia? bukannya tadi dia sudah naik ke atas duluan?

"Sudah ku bilang, kenapa kau mencarinya? dia tidak ada." cetus Petra datar.

Baiklah, emosiku memanas lagi, aku bersumpah akan lebih seram daripada monster saat ini, aku tidak suka dipermainkan seperti ini.

Dalam hitungan detik, aku langsung menarik kerah baju Petra, dan mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan seram, sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi.

"Dimana Levi?" tanyaku dengan nada bentak hebat.

Petra hanya terdiam, aku ingin sekali meremukan tubuhnya itu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam paket, lalu menyewa pesawat untuk mengirimnya ke Alaska, tapi itu terdengar terlalu _thriller_.

"MIKASA!"

Aku mendengar suara kencang sedang membentak memanggil namaku, aku menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati Levi sedang berdiri kaget melihat aksiku.

"Lepaskan dia!" bentak Levi yang membuatku menghentikan aksiku pada Petra.

Petra berlari dan memeluk Levi, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan dan manja, padahal sudah jelas ia sedang mencari perhatian.

"Beraninya dia menuduhku yang tidak-tidak." balasku penuh amarah.

"Tapi kau hampir saja membuatnya terluka lagi." balas Levi juga tidak mau kalah.

Sekarang situasi ini benar-benar penuh drama, membuatku muak. _Sialan!_

"Dia bilang, kau kecewa denganku karena aku pergi dengan Erwin-san dan pulang ke Jepang besok. Itu tidak masuk akal! kita kan baru saja baikan." cetusku kesal.

Levi sempat terdiam sebentar tapi dia pun berhasil membalasku, "Petra benar."

Aku tau ini semua bukan mimpi, tapi tidak mungkin Levi melupakan kejadian yang barusan terjadi, dimana ia cemburu denganku dan mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku. Pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh, tidak mungkin Levi mengatakan hal yang terdengar serius tapi wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya, jauh lebih mirip wajah yang menyimpan rahasia.

 _Rrr..!_

Ku kepal kuat tanganku dan menatap keduanya sangat dalam seperti ingin memangsa mereka, tapi apa yang barusan Levi katakan sudah cukup membuatku membatalkan aksi kejiku.

Aku menggebrak pintu kamarnya dan langsung berlari kencang ke arah kamarku.

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku langsung mengambil tasku, dan mengisinya asal dengan baju-baju dan barang-barangku yang lain, walau baru akan _checkout_ besok siang, _mood_ ku seolah membawaku untuk segera pergi dari Swiss.

"Loh? packing duluan?" tanya Eren dan Armin yang masuk seketika.

"Doushite?" tanya Eren yang bingung dengan apa yang ku lakukan.

Rasanya mulutku tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, antara emosi dan sakit hati bercampur begitu saja. Aku selalu mendengar kalimat dari beberapa sumber, _Menangis adalah ketika bibir tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan, sedangkan hati sudah tak cukup kuat untuk menahan_ , dan saat ini hatiku benar-benar tidak kuat, pertama kalinya aku merasakan sakit hati yang sangat dalam lebih sakit daripada sayatan pisau. Situasi ini semakin dramatis dan penuh keanehan seperti serial TV romantis cengeng. Sayang, walau benci hal semacam itu, aku baru sadari, bahwa aku sudah..

 _Menangis_

.

.

.

.

 _Phew! sebelumnya gomen karena author baru update lagi sekarang karena hiatus yang bablas dan fokus dengan fanfict yang lain._

 _Sebelumnya author mengucapkan Selamat Lebaran bagi yang merayakan, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maafin author ya kalau fanfict ini kebanyakan drama dan bikin bosan, apalagi chapter 6 ini semakin jelas lebaynya hehe.._

 _Satu curhatan kecil saja, Fanfict ini author buat berdasarkan pengalaman, jadi maaf kalau terlalu bawa perasaan. Tapi, Arigato.. untuk yang sudah setia dengan fanfict ini dan ngikutin sampai chapter 6. Walau banyak kekuranganna juga.. hehe.._

 _Yosh! Next!_ _ **Chapter 7**_ _comingsoon._

 _Jangan jadi silent readers ya, setidaknya berikan komen kecil direview untuk author jadikan referensi untuk fanfict author yang lainnya juga.. hehe.._

 _Apapun itu, Terima kasih semuaaa! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shingeki No Kyojin**_ _ **進撃の巨**_ _ **人**_ _ **© Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Ashen Love (Chapter 7)**_

 _ **Note : Sedikit lanjutan dari chapter 6.**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

.

.

.

.

 _-Mikasa POV-_

 _*Flashback*_

"MIKASA!"

 _Aku mendengar suara kencang sedang membentak memanggil namaku, aku menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati Levi sedang berdiri kaget melihat aksiku._

" _Lepaskan dia!" bentak Levi yang membuatku menghentikan aksiku pada Petra._

 _Petra berlari dan memeluk Levi._

" _Beraninya dia menuduhku yang tidak-tidak." balasku penuh amarah._

" _Tapi kau hampir saja membuatnya terluka lagi." balas Levi juga tidak mau kalah._

" _Dia bilang, kau kecewa denganku karena aku pergi dengan Erwin-san dan pulang ke Jepang besok. Itu tidak masuk akal! kita kan baru saja baikan." cetusku kesal._

 _Levi sempat terdiam sebentar tapi dia pun berhasil membalasku, "Petra benar."_

 _*End of flashback*_

 _Cih!_ kenapa aku harus mengingat kejadian barusan?, seharusnya aku fokus mem _packing_ barang-barangku untuk besok pulang ke Jepang.

"Ah! kau nangis?" cetus Eren tiba-tiba.

Aku mengusap cepat air mataku dan memasang wajah sangar seperti biasanya.

"Menangis itu hal yang memalukan..Ahahaha." jawabku penuh tawaan yang sudah jelas palsu, bahkan aku juga tidak pernah tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kau selesaikan urusanmu dengan Levi. Eren dan aku juga tidak mau pulang ke Jepang bersama wajah penuh penyesalan darimu, Mikasa." kata Armin yang sudah berhasil membaca perasaanku yang masih terluka ini.

Aku tidak merespon Armin, aku hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan ini dengan kembali merapikan barang-barangku. Tidak ada yang perlu diselesaikan, semua yang dikatakan Levi itu sudah jelas, sudah jelas rasa sakitnya.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanyaku sekedar mengalihkan topik.

"Ehm.. masih sore sih. Sekitar pukul 5 sore." jawab Armin yang bingung dengan raut wajahku yang berubah menjadi biasa saja.

"A-Ah gomen, aku mau pergi sebentar untuk membeli oleh-oleh." balasku jutek.

"A-Ano..aku ikut ya, aku juga mau membeli oleh-oleh untuk Jean, Connie, dan Sasha." cetus Armin yang ingin sekali ikut denganku.

"Eren, kau tidak ikut?" tanyaku kepada Eren yang sedaritadi hanya ikut mem _packing_ barang-barangnya.

"Nanti aku menyusul, aku juga ingin membeli oleh-oleh untuk Annie." jawabnya.

"Kau bahkan tertarik dengan gadis jutek sepertinya?" cetus Armin yang terlihat cemburu.

"A-Ah maksudku, untuk Annie dan Reiner. Kau ini kalau cemburu, bilang saja, Armin." balas Eren.

"Sudah jelas gadis jutek itu tidak ingin denganmu, Eren." tambahku lagi.

"Sepertinya Mikasa yang paling cemburu disini. Tenang saja, Mikasa. Eren tidak akan disukai oleh Annie." sahut Armin yang membuatku ingin sekali mengikatnya di pohon.

"Armin!" bentak Eren kepada Armin.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Mikasa hanya menyukai Levi seorang." balas Armin lagi.

"Hey! jangan jadi banyak drama seperti ini!. Cepatlah, Armin!" bentakku yang langsung menarik Armin untuk segera pergi. Kalau drama ini ku biarkan, bisa-bisa aku mendadak terkenal karena drama aneh yang dibuka oleh Armin ini.

Tapi apa yang Armin katakan benar juga, mungkin aku hanya menyukai Levi seorang. Walau di Swiss banyak sekali pria tampan, tapi kenapa aku malah tertarik dengan orang yang satu warga negara denganku yang berkenalan secara tidak sengaja di bandara dengan penuh kesialan.

Aku dan Armin pergi ke mall yang beberapa hari lalu pernah kami datangi di dekat hotel kami, karena tidak ada niat untuk bermain atau senang-senang alias hanya sekedar membeli oleh-oleh, jadi aku tidak perlu pergi ke tempat jauh.

"Mau berpencar lagi?" tanya Armin tiba-tiba.

Kalau aku mengiyakan Armin, aku bisa saja terkena flashback, flashback saat aku bertemu Levi dan Petra yang sedang bertengkar, lalu Levi menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku ke air mancur pertama kali, dan yang paling melekat di ingatanku hanya saat Levi memberi senyuman jarangnya itu padaku serta meminjamkanku syalnya itu.

"Mikasa?" panggil Armin yang langsung membuatku terkaget dari lamunan anehku.

"N-Nani?"

"Hmm.. sebaiknya kita tidak perlu berpencar. Ayo!"

Armin mengajakku untuk mampir ke toko souvenir dan oleh-oleh dengan cepatnya.

Seketika pemikiranku tentang flashback itu membuyar setelah aku melihat barang-barang bagus di toko itu, Armin memang pintar kalau soal membuatku lepas dari lamunan.

"Wah! ini cocok untuk Jean, ini juga cocok untuk Sasha. Benarkah Mikasa?" tanya Armin dengan wajah penuh keceriaan aneh itu.

"Topi dengan wajah kuda? dan topi berbentuk kentang? kau ini ingin membuat mereka senang atau malah menyindir mereka?" balasku sambil menahan tawa.

"A-Ah gomen.." jawab Armin dengan wajah murungnya yang membuatku harus menyemburkan tawa yang sangat keras. Bahkan aku sampai menangis kecil karena tertawa terlalu semangat.

Ya.. itulah keuntungan yang ku miliki karena mempunyai kawan seperti Eren dan Armin, yang tentunya saja sangat bisa menghiburku.

"Mikasa, itu ada syal. Kau tidak mau beli? setidaknya untuk menggantikan yang syal dari Eren." sahut Armin.

Aku menghampiri bagian yang penuh dengan syal-syal bagus itu, syal itu sangatlah bagus, mungkin aku akan membelinya tapi tidak untuk diriku, karena menurutku, syal dari Eren sudah nyaman ku pakai.

"Bagaimana kalau syal putih ini?" tiba-tiba Armin menepuk punggungku dan menunjukkan sebuah syal.

"S-Syal itu s-seperti punya,"

Seperti punya Levi, ya itulah yang ingin ku jawab tapi tidak mampu. Hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja sudah memberiku ingatan tentang kejadian-kejadian suka dan duka itu, aku hanya ingin berhenti membahasnya walau aku masih belum bisa menghilangkannya dari pikiranku, atau bahkan, dari hatiku.

"Aku beli satu."

Sudah ku katakan, kalau aku akan membeli syal ini untuk orang lain, dan aku tau siapa yang pantas mendapatkan syal ini.

"Armin, setelah belanja, mau tidak kita jalan sebentar? mungkin maniak wisata sepertimu akan lebih cocok kalau aku ajak naik kapal. Mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Ayo!"

Setelah kami selesai membeli oleh-oleh, aku mengajak Armin ke danau Jenewa, kalau diingat kembali, Levi yang pertama kali mengajakku kesini.

Saat sampai di dekat danau, Armin terlihat sangat terpukau dengan danau itu.

"Ini adalah danau Jenewa, danau yang paling ramai oleh pengunjung. Hebatnya, danau ini sebagian ada di Swiss dan sebagiannya lagi ada di Perancis." jelasku yang tanpa ku sadari, kalimat yang ku ucap itu sama persis seperti kalimat Levi saat itu.

Aku mengajak Armin untuk menyewa kapal, karena keuanganku yang tidak memungkinkan, aku hanya akan menyewa kapal yang kecil.

"Mikasa, kita tidak perlu menyewa kapal, ini kan mahal."

Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Armin, aku langsung mengajaknya memasuki kapal itu dan bersantai di ujung kapal selama kapal memutari danau. Armin yang ku bilang sebagai maniak wisata ini berlarian seperti anak kecil melihat setiap sudut kapal ini, bahkan ia merenggangkan tangannya di ujung kapal itu seperti ingin terbang, kesan _titanic_ benar-benar ada.

"Sugoiiii!" teriak Armin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau tempat wisata seperti ini?" sahut Armin lagi.

"Dari internet, Armin."

 _Bohong!_ lebih tepatnya aku tau danau ini dari Levi.

Kapal ini membuatku teringat kejadian saat aku bersama Levi, Levi mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku dan memberi kesan romantis, tapi aku harus melupakan itu semua.

"Kita sudah dekat." cetus Armin.

Karena terlalu lama melamun, aku jadi tidak sadar kalau kapal sudah mau kembali ke pangkalannya.

"Sudah pukul 7 malam, Mikasa. Aku belum _packing_ barang-barangku."

Dengan terburu-buru kami langsung keluar dari kapal dan dengan cepat mencari kendaraan umum untuk segera kembali hotel.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan ya?" sahut Armin.

"Ya tentu saja." jawabku santai.

Tidak lama, kami sampai di depan hotel. Kami tentunya langsung kembali ke kamar kami untuk melanjutkan sesi _packing_ kami.

"Katanya mau menyusul?" sindir Armin.

"Gomen.. aku lelah. Besok pagi kan kita harus sudah _checkout_." balas Eren dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"PAGI?" teriakku dan Armin.

"Bukannya siang? kan kita _take off_ sore." cetus Armin.

"Gomen.. aku salah membaca jadwal, besok pukul 10 kita sudah harus di bandara, dan akan _take off_ pukul 11.10." jelas Eren.

"EREN!" bentak Armin sangat kesal.

Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan waktu pulang kami, hanya saja kalau harus sudah _check out_ dari hotel pagi-pagi, sudah jelas kalau aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhirku pada Levi. Jadi, aku.. aku harus benar-benar melepas Levi.

"A-Ah aku pergi sebentar ya." sela ku tanpa mempedulikan respon mereka. Aku dengan cepat menghampiri kamar Levi, tidak peduli yang akan ku temui itu ia atau orang lain, yang penting aku harus bisa menyampaikan pesanku ini.

 _Tok.. Tok.._

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Levi, seperti tadi siang, Petra yang membuka pintunya. Tanpa ingin mendengar omong kosong Petra, aku langsung menyemburnya dengan ribuan patah kata.

"Petra, Gomen.. kalau tadi siang aku terlalu kasar denganmu. Sekarang aku sadar kalau Levi jauh lebih nyaman denganmu. Besok pagi aku harus _check out_ dari hotel, tolong sampaikan pesan terakhirku pada Levi. Aku..Aku mencintainya, aku masih belum bisa melepasnya, tapi aku tidak boleh egois. Tolong jaga Levi untukku, Levi adalah pemuda yang baik, walau aku saja yang salah pengertian."

"Mikasa.." ku dengar Petra memanggilku.

"Aku hanya terlalu emosi tadi, tidak ada maksud ingin melukaimu." sambarku lagi.

"Mikasa, aku tau kau masih mencintai Levi, tapi.. gomen.. aku sendiri tidak semudah itu melepasnya dengan orang lain. Apalagi denganmu, Mikasa."

 _Sialan! dia memang terobsesi dengan Levi dan egois_

"Wakatta.." aku menunduk dan langsung berlari kembali ke kamarku. Entah rasa kesal atau sedih yang ku rasakan saat ini, tapi sungguh, apa yang Petra katakan sudah cukup membuatku ingin segera mengirimnya ke Alaska. _Tenang, Mikasa.. Tenang.._

Eren dan Armin yang semula ceria, tiba-tiba terdiam saat melihat wajahku yang sudah kusut ini.

"Mikasa, kami yakin kalau kau tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan Swiss dengan wajah seperti itu kan?" cetus Eren.

Aku tidak mampu menjawab, aku hanya bisa berdiam dan menahan tangisku, karena aku tidak mau terlihat cengeng di depan Eren dan Armin.

"Hanji bilang, Levi ada di kantor. Akan jauh lebih mudah menyelesaikan masalahmu kalau kau yang langsung menghampirinya." kata Armin.

"Levi juga tidak pulang ke hotel. Dia harus _stay_ di kantornya sampai besok. Jangan sia-sia kan kesempatan ini." sela Eren.

Baiklah, ini adalah kesempatanku yang sangat terakhir, aku harus segera menghampiri Levi.

Aku akan menyampaikan pesan ini langsung kepadanya, tidak peduli dia mau dengar atau tidak, yang penting aku besok dapat pulang ke Jepang dengan lega. _Levi, tunggu aku!_

 **at Demepro Sa Company**

 _-Levi POV-_

Sampai detik ini pemimpin DSC belum juga mengabariku tentang kerja samanya, kalau lama seperti ini, aku bisa-bisa tidak pulang ke Jepang dan menghabisi sisa hidupku di Swiss. _Hanya bergurau!_

"Levi, kau tidak mau pulang ke hotel dulu? Aku bisa menggantikan pekerjaanmu itu." sahut Erwin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, aku akan menyelesaikannya. Hanji kan yang menemani Petra?" sahutku balik.

"Ku baca dari wajahmu, bukan Petra yang kau khawatirkan. Sudahlah Levi, besok dia pulang ke Jepang." cetus Erwin.

Aku menghiraukan perkataan Erwin, walau ada benarnya juga, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, mungkin Mikasa sudah membenciku karena aku jauh lebih membela Petra tadi siang. _Rrr.._ aku hanya tidak ingin keduanya sakit hati. Awalnya ku pikir Mikasa itu kuat, ternyata aku terlalu tega menyerang hatinya yang lembut itu.

"Levi.." sahut Erwin lagi.

"Apa? aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa?"

"Sumimasen.."

Aku mendengar suara lembut nan dingin itu, ya.. aku tidak salah dengar, itu adalah suara Mikasa.

"Mikasa?" ucapku kaget.

Erwin menutup pintu ruang kerjaku dan pergi memberi aku dan Mikasa ruang untuk menyelesaikan _problem_ kami.

"Levi, besok pagi aku harus sudah _check out_ dari hotel. Abaikan saja. Intinya aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan terakhir untukmu." katanya membuka pembicaraan.

"A-Apa?"

"Levi, aku mencintaimu. Tapi sayang, aku tidak boleh egois, aku tidak boleh mencintaimu yang sudah bersama Petra. Pesanku sangat simpel, tolong jangan pernah meninggalkan Petra, dialah orang yang tepat untukmu."

Mikasa memberikanku sebuah syal putih, wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang menahan tangis.

"Ini untuk Petra. Tolong berikan kepadanya, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan untuk Petra sebagai kenangan." katanya yang akhirnya tidak dapat menahan tangisnya itu.

"Cih! kenapa aku jadi menangis seperti ini? Gomen.." cetusnya lagi sambil membersihkan air matanya itu.

Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya, ia berusaha melepas pelukanku tapi tidak ku biarkan.

"Aku berjanji, akan menyusulmu ke rumahmu di Jepang. Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya. Pegang janjiku ini." bisikku.

Mikasa semakin tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya itu, aku melepas pelukanku dan mengusap air matanya itu.

"Tidak, kalau memang kau akan pulang ke Jepang. Jangan pernah temui aku!." balasnya lagi.

"Kau tidak akan mungkin pulang ke Jepang dengan membawa air mata payah mu ini kan?" balasku jengkel.

"Levi!." gerutunya kesal.

"Terkadang kedua kawanku ada benarnya, mereka mungkin benar kalau aku bisa saja lebih nyaman bila bersamamu. Buktinya sekarang saja aku tidak bisa melepasmu."

"Levi, kau tidak tau kan apa respon Petra kalau kau bersamaku?"

"A-Aku.."

Seketika kalimatku terpotong saat melihat kehadiran Petra yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku memang tidak ingin Levi denganmu, hanya saja," sahutnya yang sempat terhenti, "Aku tidak boleh egois kan?"

"T-Tapi.." Mikasa hanya memasang wajah kaget.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin aku sangat terobsesi untuk kembali kepada Levi, aku juga yang terlalu menekan Levi untuk terus bersamaku. Maka sekarang aku putuskan untuk merelakan Levi, merelakannya bersamamu."

"Petra?"

"Mikasa, aku juga tidak ingin memaksa Levi. Menurutku ini hanya akan menambah penderitaannya, dan aku rela menanggung rasa sakitnya asal Levi bahagia." jelas Petra walau air mata juga keluar dari matanya itu.

Aku mengenakan syal putih dari Mikasa kepada Petra, aku juga memeluknya erat, sebagai tanda terima kasih yang sangat besar. Aku senang kalau Petra bisa mengerti hatiku, walau ia harus menahan rasa sakitnya itu.

"Kau akan menemukan orang yang jauh lebih baik dariku." bisikku sambil tersenyum yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Petra.

"Petra, kau yakin? maaf kalau aku sendiri juga terdengar egois." sela Mikasa.

"Ehm.. Daijobu. Awalnya juga aku yang paling egois dan ingin terus mempertahankan Levi, tapi setelah melihat kegigihanmu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu lebih lagi pada Levi, itu sudah bukti bahwa kau lah orang yang tepat untuknya." balas Petra tersenyum.

 _Yosh!_ walau terkesan dramatis, tapi aku tetap harus memutuskan untuk membawa mereka kembali ke hotel. Mungkin niat lemburku ini ku lupakan saja, karena saat ini aku sangat senang dengan keputusan bijak Petra. Walaupun benar seperti yang dikatakan Hanji dan Erwin, salah satu dari mereka berdua tentu saja harus ada yang tersakiti, tapi setidaknya Petra sendirilah yang memutuskan, jadi aku benar-benar tidak menyakitinya.

Saat kami tiba di hotel, kami langsung pergi ke lantai 4, lantai dimana kamar kami terletak.

Aku melihat Hanji yang sudah menungguku di depan kamar, aku pun menyuruhnya untuk menemani Petra di kamarku, dan aku tentu akan menghabiskan sisa waktuku disini bersama Mikasa.

"Besok jadi pulang?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Apasih kau ini? sudah jelas aku jadi pulang."

"Tidak bisa ditunda apa? baru saja kita berbaikan, masa sudah harus berpisah lagi?"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Eh, sudah ya, Eren dan Armin pasti menungguku."

"Chotto!" aku menarik tangan Mikasa.

"Tenanglah, setelah pekerjaanmu selesai disini, Pulanglah ke Jepang, dan tepati janjimu itu." katanya.

"Aku janji, setelah DSC memberikan kabar, aku pasti akan langsung pulang ke Jepang dan menyusulmu."

"Ehm.. Ja." balasnya singkat dan memasuki kamarnya itu, tapi ku tahan lagi ia.

"Apa lagi?"

"No goodnight kiss nih?"

Pipi Mikasa mulai memerah tapi dia terus berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Sama Eren saja ya, kalian terlihat cocok." jawabnya jutek.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak jadi menyusulmu deh." cetusku kesal.

Baru aku ingin melangkah pergi, Mikasa menarik lenganku dan ia mengecup pipiku. Pipinya semakin memerah dan mulai gugup. Aku memang licik dalam hal seperti ini.

"P-Puas kah kau?" tanyanya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah itu.

"Tidak!"

"Lantas, maumu apa sih?" gerutunya.

Ku pegang dagu kecil Mikasa dan menatap dalam matanya itu, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dengan salah perlahan, persis seperti saat di kapal.

Mikasa tidak memberontak, seolah memberi izin kepadaku untuk meminta _first kiss_ nya itu, aku dapat mendengar kecil suara detup jantung dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah itu, bahkan ia memejamkan matanya.

Saat ku sadari wajah kami sudah semakin dekat, perlahan sekali ku tempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya.

Aku benar-benar memberikannya ciuman yang akan selalu ia kenang, tidak agresif dan tidak bernafsu, karena aku menciumnya tanda aku memang mencintai dirinya dengan tulus, walau hanya sekali ini saja aku dapat mengecup kecil bibirnya itu.

"Tidurlah, besok kau harus berangkat pagi." bisikku saat melepas ciuman kami.

Ku lihat wajah Mikasa yang semakin memerah itu perlahan memasuki kamarnya, dan ini waktunya untukku berpisah dengannya sesaat.

 _-Mikasa POV-_

Tentu saja banyak yang mengetahui apa arti _melting_ dan _salting_ kan?

Entah aku saat ini terjebak dibagian yang mana, intinya rasanya hatiku yang dingin ini seketika menjadi hangat setelah Levi memberikan kecupan kecil padaku. Baiklah, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan reputasiku sebagai seorang Ackerman yang selalu bersikap dingin dan jarang berbaur ini, tapi mungkin aku harus membuat reputasi baru yang lebih enak didengar.

"Pergi sedih, pulang ceria. Apa kau Mikasa yang ku kenal?" sambar Eren yang disusul tepuk tangan pelan dari Armin.

"Urusai! aku mau tidur sekarang."

"Cepat sekali. Padahal kami mau mendengar cerita romantismu ini."

"Eren, sekarang sudah sangat larut. Kau tidak mau kan kita terlambat lagi?"

"Ehm..benar juga, aku terlalu rindu rumahku."

"Jaa.. aku istirahat ya."

Aku mencuci mukaku di kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaian santaiku menjadi pakaian tidur, aku yakin malam ini aku akan bermimpi indah.

Mungkin aku memiliki kebiasaan buruk kalau aku sedang dalam keceriaan yang melekat, aku biasa tidak dapat mengontrol keceriaan itu dan bisa saja menjadi gangguan pagi orang lain.

"OYASUMINASAI..!"

Karena keceriaan yang berlebihan itu melekat sekali, aku jadi tidak dapat mengontrol diriku, aku bahkan melempar diriku ke kasur dengan kasar yang membuat Eren dan Armin terbangun dari tidur yang hampir nyenyak itu. Aku juga menggeliat seperti ulat yang bahagia saat menemukan daun segar didepannya di kasurku, mungkin ini keburukanku juga.

"Aku tau kau baru saja berbaikan dengan Levi, tapi tolong jagalah kenyamanan kamar ini." gerutu kecil Armin.

Aku hanya memberi _peace sign_ dan memberikan cengiran payah yang sama sekali tidak cocok untukku.

Baiklah, sudah cukup hebohnya, aku sudah siap untuk mengistirahatkan diriku, dan harus bersiap juga untuk besok pulang ke Jepang.

Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak lega kalau harus pulang ke Jepang besok pagi disaat hubunganku dan Levi sudah kembali baik, ya.. walaupun Levi juga akan pulang pada saat kantornya mendapat kabar baik, tetap saja itu belum pasti kapannya kan?, jadi Levi hanya akan terus mengingat janjinya untuk menyusulku sampai janji itu dapat ia tepati di kemudian hari. Aku harap ia tidak lama-lama di Swiss.

Aku akan sangat merindukannya.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 7? Done! :D_

 _Niatnya sih author mau bikin endingnya di chapter ini, tapi author sendiri belum rela melihat ff ini berstatus complete. Tapi author tidak boleh egois ._. #NgikutinPetra_

 _Jadi, author memutuskan.._

 _Next!_ _ **Chapter 8**_ _ **(FINALE)**_ _comingsoon._

 _Yang akan menjadi chapter terakhir ff RivaMika author :D_


	8. Chapter 8 END

_Sebelumnya, author ingin minta maaf karena update yang lama sekali karena kendala yang menyulitkan, serta fanfict lainnya yang ngantri. Sampai-sampai author melupakan FF pair tercinta ini..Gomennasai.. :( Tapi.._

 _Yosh! semoga chapter Ending ini memuaskan :D_

 _ **Shingeki No Kyojin**_ _ **進撃の巨**_ _ **人**_ _ **© Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Ashen Love (Chapter 8 FINALE)**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Mikasa POV-_

Pulang? _Pulang adalah pergi ke rumah atau kembali ke tempat asal_. Baiklah, abaikan yang tadi. Apapun itu, hari ini aku harus bersiap-siap sekali untuk kembali menyambut bunga sakura di negeriku dan kembali berinteraksi dengan bahasa yang telah menjadi darah dagingku.

Tepat pukul 8 pagi, aku sudah berpakaian rapi dan bergegas untuk _check out_ dari hotel.

"Tidak mau mengabadikan moment dulu nih di kamar ini? untuk yang terakhir kalinya." cetus Armin yang langsung mengeluarkan kameranya dan disusul oleh gaya siap berfoto Eren.

"Oh yang benar saja." aku memasang gaya paling simpel, _peace sign_ di jari dan sunggingan kecil pada ujung bibirku yang berniat tersenyum tapi justru terlihat seperti menyeringai.

Setelah berfoto-foto di kamar, aku langsung membuka pintu kamar sambil menyeret tas ku yang beratnya tidak perlu ditanyakan, tapi rasa berat itu terasa ringan sekali saat melihat sosok yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu berdiri menyilangkan tangannya dan menatapku, Levi.

"Bukannya seharusnya kau _standby_ di kantormu dan menanti pemimpin DSC?" sahutku yang tidak sama sekali terpukau dengan kehadirannya yang ingin berkesan romantis itu.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu ke bandara."

"Kami akan memesan taksi."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya.."

Terkadang Levi yang baik hati dan perhatian itu justru lebih menyebalkan daripada Levi yang kasar dan membuat emosi, tapi yasudahlah.

Aku langsung menuju ke lantai bawah untuk memanjakan perutku yang lapar ini.

"Good morning!" teriak seseorang yang menyambut kehadiran kami di lantai bawah.

"Hanji.." bahkan tanpa Levi melihat wajahnya, Levi sudah tau kalau itu adalah teman gilanya.

"Levi, Erwin sudah menyiapkan mobilnya untuk mengantar Mikasa dan kedua teman imutnya ini ke bandara." seru Hanji ricuh sambil menyubit pipi Eren dan Armin.

Levi menatapku dan menyeringai penuh kepuasan.

"Baiklah." bisikku pada Levi, lagi-lagi ia memasang wajah seringai seperti penjahat.

"Sarapan di bandara saja ya." bisiknya lagi.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi menyebalkan seperti ini?

Belum lama kami berdrama, mobil BMW Erwin-san sudah parkir tepat di depan hotel. Ia menghampiri kami dan membawa tasku dan tas Eren Armin ke bagasi mobilnya itu, bahkan ia langsung membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuk kami segera masuk.

"Sugoiii.." seru Armin dan Eren setelah memasuki mobil BMW yang selalu wangi baru dan bersih itu.

"Kalian berdua duduk di depan." omel Levi dan menarik mereka berdua keluar dari bangku belakang.

"Seperti ini?" ucap Eren yang terlihat bingung dengan posisi duduknya itu.

Ya.. karena mereka berdua duduk di depan, Eren terpaksa harus memangku Armin seperti anak kecil. Terlihat bodoh sih, hehe.. tapi tidak masalah kalau mereka yang melakukannya. Levi pun duduk disebelahku dengan wajah penuh kemenangan itu.

"Kau baru saja mem _bully_ kedua temanku, pendek!" omelku, tapi Levi menjulurkan lidahnya tanda tidak peduli. _Huh!_ ingin sekali aku mengacak-acak rambutnya itu.

Beberapa detik setelah Levi menutup pintu mobil, Erwin-san langsung menginjak kuat gas sehingga kami hampir saja terlempar ke belakang, untung saja pinggang Armin ditahan dengan tangan Eren, jadi tidak ada korban luka-luka di mobil ini. Kecepatan mobil BMW Erwin-san ini bisa ku akui tidak dapat ditandingi dengan mobil lainnya, tapi teoriku ini salah total saat ku lihat Hanji mengendarai sepeda motor BMW dengan kecepatan penuh yang hampir menyamai mobil BMW Erwin-san, _Astaga.._ nama BMW ternyata sudah muncul dimana-mana, kenapa tidak sekalian saja ada mini bus BMW.

"Sugoiiiiii..." ku dengar teriakan kuat Hanji sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan memberi _peace sign_ kepada kami. Dari caranya mengendarai sepeda motor itu, Hanji sudah terlihat pro, walaupun sebenarnya ini kali pertamanya ia mengendarai motor mahal, mungkin otak gilanya yang mendukung keahlian mengendarai motornya itu.

" Hiraukan saja si mata empat itu." bisik Levi dan memberi wajah sangar kepada Hanji.

"H-Hai.."

Erwin-san semakin cepat melaju mobilnya yang disusul juga dengan kecepatan tambahan dari motor Hanji seolah keduanya sepakat akan berlomba. Walau hanya dalam hitungan puluhan menit, kami bisa saja sampai ke bandara, tapi keduanya tetap keras kepala dan terus melanjutkan perlombaan ini.

Bahkan bisa ku rasakan mobil mulai berguncang-guncang saat Erwin-san semakin memacu kecepatan mobilnya dan mulai mengendarai seperti film _The Fast and The Furious_ karena tidak mau kalah dengan Hanji. Tidak terasa, perlombaan ini hampir berakhir, hanya perlu menanti pemenangnya saja, karena kami semakin dekat dengan bandara.

"Akan ku kalahkan kau, Hanji Zoe." gerutu kecil Erwin-san yang terdengar jelas itu. Baru Erwin-san ingin menambah kecepatan mobilnya lagi, pundaknya ditepuk oleh Levi.

"Aksimu ini bisa saja mencelakai malaikat pujaan hatiku, alis tebal."

 _Malaikat pujaan hati_? Levi semakin berlebihan ternyata. Tapi hebatnya, ia berhasil membuat Erwin-san menghentikan aksinya dan melaju pelan, walau ia harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau Hanji sudah sampai duluan di bandara itu.

"Yahoooo.."

Saat kami sudah sampai di bandara, Hanji berteriak dan memasang wajah penuh seringai jahat itu pada Erwin-san, walau Erwin-san tetap memasang raut wajah bijaknya itu.

"Erwin, Hanji. Tunggu disini ya, aku hanya akan mengantar Mikasa." kata Levi.

Sebenarnya sedih juga kalau aku hanya mendengar kata 'mengantar' itu dari mulut Levi, seolah ia benar-benar tidak ingin lama-lama denganku.

"Sekarang pukul 9.20, tidak buru-buru kan? _check in_ pukul berapa?" tanya Levi.

"Pukul 10 tepat, lalu berangkat pukul 11.10."

"Souka.. ternyata waktu ingin kita cepat berpisah ya."

Mungkin itu benar, waktu seolah ingin memisahkan kami dengan sangat cepat. Bisa ku lihat wajah Levi yang terlihat kesal tapi tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan. _Kasihan dia._

"Jadi tidak makannya?" cetus Armin.

"Kalau begitu kita sarapan di cafe dekat sana saja ya." balas Levi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kami langsung menghampiri cafe yang pernah aku dan kedua kawanku singgah sebelumnya.

Aku sarapan selahap-lahapnya pagi ini, karena aku yakin kalau di pesawat _mood_ makanku sudah hilang. Melihat wajah Armin dan Eren yang sedang lahap memakan sarapannya itu membuatku terbayang akan rumah, ya.. rumah kami di Jepang, hanya bertiga saja kami menghabiskan waktu di tempat kami tinggal, tapi disisi lain aku juga tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang, walau waktu yang menuntut kami.

"Sebentar lagi kau harus sudah _check in_ , tidak ingin memberikan kalimat terakhir?" sahut Levi.

"Ehmm.. entahlah."

"Hmm.."

Rasanya hanya ngilu di hatiku saat melihat sinar mata Levi yang menunjukkan ekspresi kecewanya, aku hanya tidak tau harus berkata apa, terlalu menyakitkan untuk menyampaikan beberapa patah kata tanda perpisahan kepadanya.

Tidak terasa, waktu semakin kejam, hanya 5 menit yang disisakannya untuk melihat suasana Swiss dan wajah Levi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku mengambil tasku dan mulai mengajak Eren dan Armin untuk bergegas _check in_.

Senang? ya.. aku senang akhirnya aku bisa pulang. Sedih? terdengar dramatis, tapi begitulah yang ku rasakan.

Aku perlahan mulai memasuki tempat untuk _check in_ , dan bisa ku rasakan sepasang mata melihat ke arahku mengharapkan aku melihatnya juga, tapi yang ku lakukan hanyalah melanjutkan jalanku.

"Kau yakin?" cetus Armin.

"Kau tidak mungkin tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal kan?" tambah Eren juga.

Aku menatap wajah kedua sahabatku ini, mereka menggangguk dan memberiku setidaknya beberapa menit untuk berbicara dengan si empunya sepasang mata yang sedaritadi menatapku terus. Ku putar arahku 180 derajat, dan menghampiri Levi yang semula memasang raut wajah datar.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"A-Ano.. ehh.."

"Aku tau kau ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kan?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hanya 2 patah kata itu saja yang paling mencolok di hatiku. Setelah ku ucapkan kedua patah kata itu, Levi memelukku erat, bisa ku rasakan kehangatan tubuhnya itu.

"Aku berjanji akan menghampirimu."

Tidak ku respon perkataannya itu dan melepas pelukannya, aku berjalan kembali menghampiri Eren dan Armin tanpa lupa memberikan senyuman kecil kepada Levi. _Sayonara!_

Sedikit demi sedikit, hanya suara langkahku yang paling terdengar saat ini, seolah semakin menjauh dari tempat Levi berdiri. _Yada!_ aku harus berpikir positif, aku harus yakin kalau ia akan menepati janjinya dan akan menghampiriku walau entah kapan.

Setelah _check in_ dan mengurus barang-barang kami untuk siap diberikan kepada petugas dan dimasukkan ke bagasi pesawat, aku merasa sudah jauh lebih siap untuk berpisah dengan Levi, _Bohong!_.

Dan hal terberat yang akan ku hadapi sebentar lagi adalah melihat pesawatku meninggalkan Swiss dan tentunya meninggalkan semua _moment_ indah disana, hanya kenangan yang bisa ku bawa pulang.

 _Sayonara Swiss! Sayonara Levi!_

 _-Levi POV-_

Aku bahkan tidak sempat melambaikan tanganku kepadanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku hanya dapat melihatnya dari belakang yang lama-lama tidak terlihat lagi. Mungkin ini adalah perpisahan menyakitkan, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya dan kenanganku bersamanya selama di Swiss, aku berjanji akan menyusulnya secepatnya, aku benar-benar berjanji!

"Levi, pemimpin DSC ingin menemuimu secepatnya." cetus Erwin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak kah kau lihat? aku sedang terbebani!" balasku.

Erwin mengelus dahinya dan mulai menarik kerahku kasar, ia membawaku ke tempat mobilnya diparkirkan.

"Hanji." panggilnya kepada Hanji yang sedang berkaca pada spion motor BMWnya itu.

"Hai.."

Entah apa rencana kotor mereka, tapi tiba-tiba Erwin mendorongku untuk memasuki mobilnya itu. Bahkan belum sempat aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku, Erwin sudah menancap gas mobilnya itu, memberiku kesan memalukan karena terombang-ambing di mobilnya itu.

"Beraninya kau mempermalukanku seperti ini!" bentakku.

"Ya, kau akan segera berterima kasih padaku setelah itu." balasnya.

"Oh yang benar saja!"

Dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, kami sudah berhasil sampai ke..

"Kantor?" gerutuku.

"Sudah ku bilang, pemimpin DSC ingin menemuimu." balas Erwin.

"Jangan sampai ku injak wajahmu, Erwin Smith!" bentakku kasar.

"Kau bahkan boleh membunuhku, tapi sebaiknya temui saja dulu pemimpin DSC." jawabnya yang masih memasang senyum gelinya itu.

Aku mengganti pakaian santaiku menjadi jauh lebih formal, dengan kemeja putih bersih dan jas hitam mengkilap. Entah kabar buruk apa yang akan disampaikan pemimpin DSC, aku benar-benar tidak akan peduli. Sungguh!

"Yes sir, do you need a hand?" sahutku saat memasuki ruangan pertemuan dan melihat pemimpin DSC sedang menyilangkan tangannya berdiri dipojok ruangan.

"This is so confusing, but let me tell you about something."

Aku menelan ludahku tanda khawatir dengan apa yang akan pemimpin DSC sampaikan. Kalau memang berita buruk, aku tidak akan ingin lagi berurusan dengan hal semacam ini.

Aku hanya memasang wajah datar dan ikut menyilangkan kedua tanganku.

"I agree.. how about we start next month?"

Baru saja aku ingin memukul meja kaca di depanku ini, tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi..lega.

"Pardon?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"I told you, i agree.. we can start the project next month if you want to."

Rasa senang, bangga, malu, dan girang seolah tercampur menjadi satu perasaan, mungkin hanya senang saja yang dapat mewakili perasaanku saat ini setelah pemimpin DSC menyetujui kerja samanya dengan perusahaanku, dan kalau begini..maka..

Aku akan menepati janjiku kepada Mikasa lebih cepat.

Aku berlari ke luar kantor dan mendapatkan Erwin dan Hanji tengah mengobrol.

"Minna.." sahutku.

"Kau jadi menginjak wajahku kah?" cetus Erwin pasrah.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada asisten terbaikku, yaitu Hanji Zoe, yang juga sahabatku.

"Hanji."

"Nani?"

"Tolong pesankan aku tiket pesawat, malam ini aku akan pulang ke Jepang."

"Kau yakin, Levi?"

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya, lakukan saja."

Hanji menaiki motor BMWnya kegirangan dan langsung menancap gas motornya menuju bandara.

Dan yang aku lakukan hanyalah kembali ke hotel dan membereskan barang-barangku.

"Levi, tidak ingin mengitari kota ini sebentar? setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya." cetus Erwin sambil membuka mobilnya.

Ingin sekali aku menolaknya, tapi seperti biasa, Erwin sangatlah bijak dalam menyikapiku, maka ku putuskan untuk mengikuti sarannya itu.

" _Yosh!_ antarkan aku ke air mancur."

Erwin mengepal tangannya dan menaruhnya di dadanya seolah menerima dengan baik perintahku.

Perjalanan menuju air mancur tidaklah jauh, maka dalam waktu 15 menit aku sudah sampai disana, walau sempat terkena macet lalu lintas.

Seperti biasanya, walau masih pagi, sinar mataku selalu tertuju jelas pada air mancur yang indah itu, terlalu banyak kenangan yang tersimpan di tempat ini, bersama Mikasa tentunya.

"Levi.."

Lamat-lamat ku dengar suara Petra memanggil namaku.

"Nani?"

Petra menepuk bahuku dan memasang senyuman kecilnya itu.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu pada Mikasa."

Tanpa menjawab, ku anggukan kepalaku dengan tegas. Aku tau pasti apa yang Petra rasakan saat ini, sakit hati? sedih? terpaksa? ya begitulah. Tapi, aku sangat mengapresiasi kebijaksanaannya, semoga saja Petra dapat menemukan pemuda yang lebih baik dariku.

"Aku menyuruh Hanji dan Erwin untuk pulang bersamamu, mungkin aku akan menyusul lusa nanti sendiri. Kalau begitu, Ja.. aku harus segera kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." tukasnya.

"Baiklah.."

Ya..sebaiknya sekarang aku bersiap-siap untuk malam nanti.

.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 19:00 pm**

Setelah lama bersiap-siap dan menghabiskan sisa waktu di kota indah ini, aku pun memutuskan untuk menuju ke bandara malam ini.

"Siap?" sahut Erwin dan Hanji sambil mengenakan baju perginya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan memasuki taksi yang sudah dipesan Erwin, karena tidak mungkin kami menggunakan kendaraan masing-masing saat ini.

"Kyaaaa..aku akan merindukanmu motor BMW." rengek Hanji saat melihat motor BMWnya dibawa oleh karyawan DSC.

"Diamlah! di Jepang, aku akan membelikanmu yang baru." sahut Erwin yang langsung membuat Hanji menggeliat seperti cacing sekarat.

 _Oh yang benar saja.._ jangankan motor BMW, motor tua saja Erwin tidak ingin mengeluarkan sepeser uangnya untuk membelikan orang lain benda itu.

Tidak terasa, kami sudah sampai lagi di bandara, berhubung penerbangan ke Jepang tidak sepadat penerbangan ke negara lain, jadi tidak perlu menanti sampai besok untuk pulang ke Jepang.

"Sebaiknya kita _check in_ dulu, lagi pula waktu kita tidak berjeda banyak, jadi harus sudah siap ke penerbangan." cetusku.

"Hai!" balas Erwin dan Hanji kompak.

Setelah memakan waktu banyak untuk _check in_ , tanpa menunggu lama lagi, penerbangan akan segera dilakukan, sebelumnya kami membeli beberapa oleh-oleh kecil untuk beberapa rekan kami di Jepang, kan tidak mungkin kami dari Swiss hanya beroperasi demi pekerjaan?

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi ke pesawat." cetus Erwin.

Aku dan Hanji mengangguk, kali ini aku benar-benar siap untuk menghirup udara segar di negara kelahiranku ini.

Baru beberapa langkah aku mendekati tempat menuju penerbanganku, seseorang menarik lenganku.

"Kalian tidak akan pulang tanpaku kan?"

Erwin mengangkat sedikit satu alis tebalnya itu.

"Petra, sudah ku duga kau akan menyusul."

Rasanya seperti mimpi tentunya, dimana aku akan pulang bersama teman-temanku dari Swiss ke Jepang, dan tentunya untuk menyusul seseorang yang ku cintai ini.

Setelah berdrama kecil, aku dengan cepat memasuki pesawatku, dan duduk di tempat pesananku. Perjalanan tentu akan sangat memotong banyak waktu, maka karena malam ini aku berangkat, sudah jelas aku akan memilih untuk menutup mataku dan tertidur.

 _ **Pukul 7.15 pagi**_

 _ ***Another Situation***_

 _-Mikasa POV-_

Ku buka mataku yang menyipit karena masih mengantuk ini, sayup-sayup ku lihat dari jendela pesawat, langit mulai berwarna dan sudah mulai terlihat jalanan yang dipenuhi kendaraan-kendaraan ala Nihon.

"Hey! kita sudah sampai." bisik Eren.

Tanpa harus Eren membangunkanku, aku memang sudah sadar total, aku sudah pulang. Akhirnya..

Setelah pesawat berhasil _landing_ dengan baik, aku mengambil barang-barangku dan keluar dari pesawat, Eren dan Armin terlihat senang karena dapat kembali ke tempat asalnya. Dengan cepat aku menyelesaikan urusanku di imigrasi dan mampir sebentar ke cafe kecil di bandara.

"Mikasa? Doushite? Memikirkan Levi?" sahut Armin yang melihatku tengah melamun.

"A-Ah gomen..aku hanya kelelahan."

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan minuman kalian, kita harus segera pulang." balas Eren.

Kami pun dengan cepat menghabiskan minuman kami di cafe itu dan segera memanggil taksi untuk membawa kami pulang. Ingin sekali aku lebih lama di bandara, tapi fisikku tidak mendukung.

"Kau harus percaya kalau Levi akan menyusulmu." cetus Armin.

Ya.. aku tau dan percaya bahwa Levi akan menyusulku, tapi kapan? itulah pertanyaanku.

Sepanjang perjalananku menuju rumah Eren (Kami berniat akan _stay_ di rumah Eren), aku hanya menahan lamunanku sampai ku sadari taksi sudah sampai tepat di depan rumah Eren.

Sambutan hangat dari kedua orang tua Eren sangat membuatku senang, setidaknya dapat membuatku tidak terlalu memikirkan Levi.

"Bagaimana di Swiss?" tanya ayah Eren.

"Sangat menyenangkan tentunya, apalagi Mikasa.. ya tidak?"

Armin dan Eren mencoba untuk memanas-manasiku, tapi karena terlalu terpaku memikirkan Levi, aku jadi merasa bodoh dan tidak mampu membalas candaan Eren dan Armin.

Bahkan setiap aktivitas dari pagi hingga malam ini, aku juga tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan Levi, aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin sekali ia cepat menemuiku.

"Tidurlah, Mikasa." bisik ibu Eren yang langsung mendorong pelan tubuhku untuk tertidur, walau sulit, tapi ku coba untuk membawa diriku lebih dalam kepada dunia mimpi. Semuanya gelap dan tidak jelas, hanya Levi yang terbayang-bayang dipikiranku.

 _-Levi POV-_

Apa yang sedang Mikasa lakukan?

Aku bahkan baru menginjak 3 jam yang lalu. Padahal aku sampai di Jepang pada siang hari, tapi aku malah menghabiskan waktuku untuk membersihkan rumahku hingga malam ini. Mungkin Mikasa sedang tidur, sebaiknya aku juga, aku tidak sabar besok akan bertemu dengannya.

"Levi.." sahut Hanji.

"Nani?"

"Aku mendapat pesan dari Eren dan Armin, Mikasa sedang berada di rumah Eren, akan jauh lebih baik besok pagi kita ke rumahnya."

Ku tepuk pelan kepala Hanji, ku acungkan jempolku dan bangga pada usahanya, Hanji memang kawan yang sangat membanggakan walau kemiringan otaknya sudah memasuki tingkat parah.

"Kalau begitu, aku segera tidur."

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Pagi, pukul 9:00 am**_

"Siap?"

"Yosh!"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat terlontarkan pagi ini, aku sudah siap untuk menepati janjiku.

 _-Mikasa POV-_

Aku terbangun pukul 7 pagi dan sudah bersiap-siap, entah siap untuk apa, tapi pagi ini aku sangat bersemangat.

 _Tok..tok.._

Ku dengar suara ketukan pintu, ku buka pintu itu dan mendadak kaget saat melihat teman-temanku datang dan memelukku tanda rindu.

Eren dan Armin yang awalnya sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, lalu berlari saat melihat kawan-kawan datang ke rumah Eren.

"Hwaaa..Sasha, Connie,..dan.. J-Jean?" seru heboh Armin saat melihat geng kecil anehnya itu.

"Bahkan Reiner, Annie, Christa, dan lainnya juga datang?" heboh Eren juga.

Aku juga ikut senang saat melihat kawan-kawanku datang menghampiri, tapi mungkin aku akan jauh lebih senang lagi kalau orang yang ku tunggu-tunggu datang.

"Mikasa, apa kabar?" cetus Jean tiba-tiba.

"Mikasa sudah berpacaran, Jean-boy." teriak Eren merusuhi suasana dan disambut oleh tawa yang lainnya.

"Kuso!" gerutu Jean.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik." bisikku pada Jean. Jean sudah menyukaiku sejak dulu, dan mungkin sampai detik ini, tapi sayangnya aku selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya, dan karena sudah Levi yang memiliki hatiku, jadi sebaiknya ku kurangi sikap dinginku ini.

"Hai!" angguk Jean dan kembali bergabung dengan Armin.

Cukup lama kami menghabiskan waktu kami dengan bermain, bercanda, dan berbincang-bincang. Selain rindu dengan Jepang, aku akui, aku juga rindu dengan semua teman-temanku.

"Jadi Mikasa, siapa pemuda yang beruntung itu?" sahut Annie.

"Tutup mulutmu, Annie!" balasku ketus tapi dengan senyuman tentunya.

Semuanya menjadi humoris, sampai akhirnya, ku dengar suara bel pintu rumah Eren.

Karena semuanya sedang sibuk berbincang, maka ku buka pintu itu dengan inisiatif.

Mataku terbelalak kaget saat melihat pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Erwin-san?"

Erwin Smith? teman Levi? lalu dimana Levi?

Erwin-san yang berdiri tegap kini disusul oleh beberapa orang lainnya, beserta Petra dan Hanji.

"Dimana Levi?" tanyaku bingung.

Erwin bergeser dan memberi celah.

Ku lihat seorang pemuda lagi memakai kemeja dengan lipatan di kedua tangannya itu berjalan penuh kedataran di wajahnya. Walau datar, langsung ku kenal dan ku serbu tubuhnya itu.

"Baka!" tanpa harus ku tatap wajahnya, aku sudah mengetahui bahwa ia adalah orang yang ku cintai, Levi.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? aku akan menepati janjiku."

Senyuman seringai tampannya itu membuatku tersenyum balik dan membuat kawan-kawanku yang tengah sibuk di dalam rumah kini memenuhi halaman rumah Eren.

Ku dengar suara ricuh dari kawan-kawanku..

 _Jadi itu kekasihmu, Mikasa?_

 _Perempuan jutek sepertimu ternyata dapat memiliki pemuda tampan sepertinya_

 _Itu sangat romantissss.._

Baiklaah, itu terdengar menyedihkan, tapi semua kesan aneh itu terbuang saat Levi menggenggam tanganku.

"Tidak akan banyak hal yang dapat ku katakan selain aku mencintaimu, Mikasa."

Semuanya semakin bersorak dan mericuhkan suasana.

Beberapa temanku bahkan bertepuk tangan heboh dan berteriak..

"Kissu..Kissu..Kissu..."

Apa?

Levi menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kissu..Kissu..Kissu.."

Baiklah ini akan menjadi canggung.

"Tidak perlu kan kita lakukan disini?" bisikku pada Levi.

"Kissu..Kissu..Kissu.."

Kehebohan semakin memanas saat Levi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, tapi karena ia lah orang yang ku cintai, maka ku terima saja perlakuannya itu.

"Hmm..baiklah, lakukan saja."

Levi menyeringai kecil dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

"AAAaaaahhhhh..." semuanya menjadi berteriak heboh saat melihatku dan Levi berciuman.

 _Cih! peduli setan_.. yang penting Levi lah orangnya.

Dapat ku rasakan kehangatan bibirnya itu dan nafasnya yang teratur itu, ia lah Levi, pria yang selalu ku cintai, walau hanya 3 hari saja untuk aku mencintainya dengan utuh.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mikasa." bisiknya dan memelukku.

Air mata kesenangan mengalir dan membasahi mataku.

Dengan tegarnya aku membalasnya..

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Levi."

.

.

.

.

-The End-

.

.

.

 _Hwaa.. Ending yang garing ya?_

 _Okey, gomen untuk keterlambatan rilis yang parah dan cerita ending yang kacau, ini juga diakibatkan oleh beberapa faktor hehe.. tapi sebelumnya author ingin berterima kasih bagi yang sudah setia dengan FF ini, semoga pair ini dapat berjaya dan berkembang pesat FF indonya :D_

 _Author ingin meminta maaf kalau ada hal-hal yang salah selama author mengerjakan FF ini, entah mungkin ada ketidakpuasan maupun kesal dengan FF ini, sekali lagi author minta maaf :D_

 _Doakan saja author bisa update dengan pair ini lagi.. walau nanti author akan lebih fokus dengan FF lainnya tentunya..hehe.._

 _Yosh! kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di FF lainnya ya :)_


End file.
